Kalis
by iennisita
Summary: G1. Megatron quiere apoderarse del reactor de fusión de Kalis, una vieja ciudad Cybertroniana que está volviendo a la vida tras millones de años de Guerra y supervivencia. Y no hay nada más importante para el orgullo de Starscream que dárselo.
1. Chapter 1

**Kalis**

.

Starscream se transformó y aterrizó grácilmente sobre una viga de metal, hundiéndola varios centímetros bajo su peso. Necesitaba reenergizarse, recargar un poco de energía y asearse, pero no obtendría nada más que un cubo de energon que quizás no alcanzaría a probar. No había tiempo para lujos y comodidades en medio de una guerra, mucho menos en una batalla que él mismo estaba conduciendo hasta la victoria.

El Seeker levantó la cabeza cuando detectó dos firmas de calor muy familiares acercándose velozmente desde uno de los humeantes sectores de la enorme muralla de Kalis. Cuando el sonido de las turbinas se hizo demasiado estridente, Thundercracker se transformó en el aire, sobre Starscream, pero no aterrizó, permaneciendo arriba con la ayuda de sus propulsores. Por su parte, Skywarp se teletransportó y apareció en forma bípeda sobre la misma viga que Starscream ocupaba, haciéndola rechinar y doblarse varios centímetros más con el peso de su cuerpo.

-¿Y ahora? – sonrió el Seeker oscuro, mirando a su alrededor. Entre los restos de una torre de vigilancia, los cuerpos deformados y sin vida de un par de Autobots refulgían contra los destellos de un montículo de metal ardiendo. – ¿De verdad les vamos a dar tanto tiempo para recuperarse a esos malditos? Podemos darles el golpe final ahora mismo, Screamer. Están perdidos. Ya no tienen fuerza de ataque. ¡Podemos acabar con todos ya!

Starscream hizo una mueca de desdén y se cruzó de brazos. – No hay nada que puedan hacer en tres breems para derrotarnos, Skywarp, no seas ridículo. Los Decepticons necesitan reagruparse y repasar los planes de batalla. Tú mismo viste lo que sucedió con los novatos hace unos breems. Todo estuvo a punto de convertirse en un desastre.

Antes de que el otro Seeker contestara, el inconfundible sonido de tres detonaciones de cañón acalló por unos segundos al crepitar de las llamas y los gemidos de los Autobots que habían sobrevivido al primer ataque. Muchos de ellos estaban incapacitados para moverse y esperaban con agonía el destino que las unidades de basureros Decepticon les daban en forma de un disparo en la cabeza o de un desmembramiento lento que más tarde los haría terminar en los contenedores de reciclaje médico.

Starscream miró pasar a uno de esos Decepticons y arrugó la nariz con asco, recordando lo sucio que se sentía debido al polvo. Su cuerpo era un desastre de rasguños y marcas de disparos que habían dejado una estela de hollín al rozar su fuselaje, tenía un propulsor agrietado luego de haber esquivado un misil que había explotado a pocos metros de su cola y uno de sus brazos estaba parcialmente funcional, lo que arreglaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad de atenderse a sí mismo.

…

La batalla aún no terminaba cuando ya estaba considerada una victoria. El ánimo Decepticon estaba muy elevado y Kalis ofrecía cada vez menos resistencia ante los furiosos embates del ejército aéreo. El plan había sido muy sencillo desde el inicio y todo transcurría tal y como el alto mando Decepticon había establecido en la seguridad de la sala de reuniones de la base del Némesis, cuatro días atrás.

Starscream había dejado atrás las instalaciones de la Némesis, ubicada en la Tierra, para partir cuanto antes a Cybertron junto a su élite aérea y comenzar los preparativos para la toma de la ciudad de Kalis. Entre sus encargos estuvo el iniciar una campaña en Tyrest, ciudad vecina de Kalis, con el propósito de reunir la mayor cantidad de elementos aéreos y terrestres que durante más de cuatro ciclos solares llegaron desde cualquier lado del universo e incluso los confines más solitarios e insufribles de Cybertron.

La sorpresa del Comandante aéreo fue grata cuando descubrió que no necesitaba esperar mucho más tiempo para planificar la división y activación de su ejército aéreo. En Tyrest lo recibió una concentración masiva de escuadrones aéreos que lo saludó con propiedad y que Starscream quiso utilizar al instante.

Eran en su mayoría Seekers, bombarderos y unidades de ataque frontal que tendrían muy buen uso si sabían volar la mitad de bien de lo que dos desconocidos generales, apostados como máxima autoridad dentro de la base de Tyrest, le presumieron a Starscream en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo. Él no les creyó, pero se reservó sus dudas. Nadie era demasiado bueno en el aire hasta que el Comandante Aéreo le daba su aprobación.

El ataque estaba planificado como una sorpresa para la primera hora del ciclo lunar del día establecido. Las patrullas fronterizas Autobot de Kalis estaban inquietas y levantaban informes diarios acerca de la gran actividad Decepticon que detectaban en la base de operaciones de Tyrest, pero las sospechas jamás trascendían a ningún tipo de alarma y ambas ciudades, hasta el día del ataque, se mantuvieron tranquilas, reservándose dentro de aquella silenciosa tregua que les permitía convivir en el mismo suelo pese a la enemistad que las dividía.

El objetivo del líder Decepticon era el reactor de fusión que se encontraba en el centro de Kalis; una fuente tan rica de energía que Megatron estaba seguro no tendrían que volver a extraer más combustible alienígena por varios cientos de años, si no es que para siempre. El reactor extraía energon directamente del núcleo del planeta, que luego de cinco millones de años de ser reabastecido por Shockwave y dejado en paz por la guerra, había vuelto a producir los primeros indicios de combustible vital. La sangre de Cybertron podía volver a alimentar a sus creaciones hasta el fin de los tiempos siempre y cuando ellos supieran aprovecharla, cuidarla y administrarla.

Apoderarse del reactor era un plan brillante.

Kalis era una ciudad resguardada por el régimen Autobot desde hacía millones de años. Luego de que los primeros intentos del ejército Decepticon por apoderarse de su reactor de fusión fracasaran, Optimus Prime había encontrado la manera de sitiarla y asegurarla al grado de que su penetración fuera imposible y una total pérdida de tiempo y energía para Megatron.

Pero lo que en aquellos tiempos el líder Decepticon deseaba utilizar como un arma, hoy lo deseaba para algo mucho más grande y trascendental en la historia Transformer. Megatron quería que Cybertron regresara a la vida, y ese reactor de fusión era una clave única, demasiado valiosa como para dejarla pasar desapercibida y permitir que la estupidez Autobot continuara malgastándola en los aprovechamientos insulsos de una sola ciudad. Cada sector, estado y colonia del planeta era un vacío negro, muerto, que pulsaba en la mente de Megatron como una cicatriz fresca y aún sangrante. Debía reactivarlos, debía regresarle la vida al motivo por el que habían luchado durante tantos milenios.

* * *

Starscream dio la orden de ataque.

Y la batalla inició con el estruendo de cientos de turbinas resonando en el cielo. Allá, entre los nubarrones de humo, los halos de ceniza y los destellos del fuego que aparecieron tras el paso de los misiles impactados en el suelo, las aeronaves se impulsaron detrás de la figura plateada del Comandante Aéreo. Kalis los miró emerger como una plaga de fuego que arrasó con sus barreras primarias al instante, sembrando cuerpos desactivados a lo largo de la muralla de protección y al interior de los largos patios llenos de hangares, bodegas y plataformas transformables que estaban tomando un tiempo muy largo para activarse.

Cada unidad aérea se dividía en pequeños equipos de Decepticons pintados de un color diferente, todos distinguibles por rangos y habilidades que Starscream aún no juzgaba por sí mismo pero que había acomodado según los informes de los dos generales a cargo. No confiaba en ninguno de ellos, pero no tenía más opciones. Hacía millones de años que no contaba con tropas especialmente entrenadas por él y debía atenerse al trabajo ajeno pese a que le molestaba enormemente depender de los demás.

Una alarma comenzó a chillar desde el interior de Kalis. Cientos, miles de reflectores de luces fluorescentes se encendieron y apuntaron al cielo. La ciudad entró en modo de defensa en cuanto la primera aeronave Decepticon cruzó el perímetro tolerable de la barrera y fue derribada con un proyectil que emergió del interior de un enorme bunker transformable.

Y no fue la única. El Seeker herido aún no tocaba el suelo cuando dos decenas más de Decepticons fueron alcanzados por balas, proyectiles o distintos tipos de disparos energéticos y Starscream se escuchó a sí mismo maldecir con un chillido que brotó de su vocalizador rasposo. Sus teorías, infundadas por sus malos pensamientos y sus sospechas casi siempre acertadas, le habían dicho la verdad; la mayoría de los Seekers y las naves de combate frontal que ahora estaban bajo su cargo carecían por completo de experiencia en combate. Eran todos novatos. Novatos en todo el maldito esplendor de la palabra.

Cada uno de ellos, asustado o embravecido por un valor ridículo, desobedeció órdenes tan pronto las escucharon, las procesaron y las desecharon. Cayeron en un descontrol total no bien Starscream les ordenó el ataque. Eran tan jóvenes que la emoción y el miedo los dominó a un nivel desproporcionado y comenzaron a adelantar a toda velocidad el vuelo de la escuadra aérea de comando. Uno a uno, también empezaron a ser derribados por los potentes rayos de fusión que fueron disparados desde las plataformas transformables de defensa en cuanto éstas estuvieron listas para funcionar.

La enorme barrera de Kalis se convirtió en un hormiguero agitado. El piso se transformó en una masa movible de servos, metal y ópticos. Y fuego, mucho fuego ascendió como una lluvia de meteoros en sentido inverso. Robots de todos tamaños corrían y disparaban, accionando armas de potente calibre mientras varios Seekers y otras aeronaves caían abatidas por los impactos que hacían explotar sus componentes vitales.

Muchos Autobots se fusionaron a las plataformas estacionarias y otros tantos se escondieron en los espacios oscuros de las pequeñas aperturas de la enorme muralla de Kalis, desde donde disparaban rifles de francotirador que apuntaban con láseres de todos colores.

Starscream estaba furioso. Sus Decepticons caían como insectos por todos lados, yendo a explotar en el suelo, donde el último consuelo que obtenían antes de morir era asesinar a todos aquellos que eran aplastados por sus cuerpos o alcanzados por la detonación de sus componentes internos. Se unieron a los cuerpos sin vida de los Autobots que eran alcanzados por la cascada de misiles, balas y láseres que los Seekers que aún permanecían detrás de Starscream hacían caer sobre ellos.

Pero esos logros tan limitados y risibles no eran suficientes. No eran lo que Starscream había planeado para su espectacular regreso a los terrenos del combate donde solamente él era la estrella. Como Comandante Aéreo tuvo que pensar rápido, mucho más veloz que cualquiera. Sus soldados se desprendían del cielo como moscas heridas y no tenía ninguna explicación justificable, excepto actuar.

Y actuó rápido cuando generó en cuestión de segundos un montón de escenarios tácticos y estratégicos dentro de su procesador, mientras evitaba que los disparos enemigos lo cazaran y que un puñado de misiles lo derribara. Para eso contaba con Thundercracker y con Skywarp, que fueron los que se encargaron de cubrirle los propulsores cuando él concentró la mayor parte de su procesador en redireccionar el curso de acción de la batalla.

Starscream abrió su comunicador interno y bramó órdenes con toda la potencia de su vocalizador; Skywarp permanecería a su lado, pero Thundercracker y Ramjet se encargarían de manejar dos escuadrones distintos, compuestos por más de treinta unidades cada uno, que atacaría diversos sitios del borde y del interior de la ciudad. Asignó a Thrust junto a Dirge para continuar atacando el borde principal, y a todos los elementos sobrantes les indicó continuar detrás de él, destruyendo todos los puestos de defensa posible y atacando cada plataforma transformable que encontraran en sus caminos.

Dividir las tropas aéreas fue un movimiento mágico. El Comandante Aéreo notó el descenso en las bajas casi al instante y la velocidad con la que los papeles retornaron a su curso normal en la evolución de la batalla le endulzó el trago amargo. Los Autobots dejaron de atacar para empezar a defender, como se suponía que debió haber sido desde un inicio, y cada Decepticon apto para continuar peleando descargó su arsenal contra las murallas, contra las plataformas, los puestos de defensa, las torres y las firmas energéticas que se ocultaban detrás de un rifle francotirador.

Los Autobots empezaron a morir y los Decepticons a permanecer en el aire, el único y verdadero imperio de Starscream.

De los dos generales que habían estado a cargo antes de que el ataque comenzara no se sabía mucho. Starscream perdió contacto con uno de ellos desde el inicio y el otro se mantenía en espera de órdenes tras recibir instrucciones de que él estaría a cargo del único escuadrón de bombarderos que el Segundo al Mando había decidido dejar atrás. Esas enormes aeronaves resultaban más una carga que una ayuda cuando se trataba de un combate directo.

Kalis tenía unas defensas formidables, de las que Starscream no había subestimado nada pese a que había tenido muy pocas horas para estudiar detalladamente la información que la unidad de Inteligencia Decepticon había recolectado en los últimos meses. La barrera de protección en torno a la ciudad contaba con puestos de ataque y de defensa. Tenía gruesos cañones de fusión que se sospechaba estaban indirectamente conectados al reactor de energía y unas dotes interminables de secciones de artillería antiaérea que había comenzado a disparar misiles rastreadores de calor en cuanto las primeras firmas de los Seekers rompieron el perímetro de tolerancia.

Starscream se había deshecho personalmente de dos proyectiles que habían sido disparados contra su estructura física después de reestructurar la estrategia y no le había agradecido a Skywarp cuando éste se encargó de destruir un tercer misil que había apuntado directamente a una de sus alas. De haber recibido el golpe, su muerte hubiera sido un hecho inevitable.

Tras comprobar que sus métodos habían surtido un efecto revitalizador no solamente en la confianza de sus soldados, sino también en la moral en general, dio una orden específica a Thundercracker para que él y sus Seekers comandados se encargaran de destruir los puestos de defensa antes que a cualquier otro objetivo móvil; las plataformas de misiles serían un problema para los pesados bombarderos como los francotiradores lo estaban siendo para los desafortunados Seekers que perdían el control dentro del caos en el que se había convertido el cielo. Bastaba un disparo para que una unidad más se perdiera en combate y Starscream blasfemaba cada que veía a uno de ellos desplomarse envuelto en llamas y humo.

Al pasar volando por encima de un acumulamiento sospechoso de chatarra, un disparo de francotirador pasó rozando la parte baja de su fuselaje y causó estragos en una de las junturas de su cuerpo que más tarde le afectaría el funcionamiento del brazo si no lo atendía.

-_Wow, Screamer, ¿estás bien?_ – trasmitió Skywarp a su lado, desapareciendo y reapareciendo cuando un misil pasó por donde él había estado y luego explotó varios metros más arriba, detonado por la metralla de algún Seeker anónimo.

-_Claro que estoy bien, tonto_ – masculló Starscream, virando sobre su costado derecho para evitar colisionar contra un errático Seeker anónimo. _Malditos novatos_. – ¿_Thundercracker, qué esperas para acabar con esas malditas plataformas? ¡Las quiero todas disfuncionales ahora mismo!_

-_Entendido_ – contestó el Seeker azul. Su canal de transmisión se cerró por unos segundos y luego volvió a reactivarse. – _Permiso para utilizar truenos sónicos en el cuadrante 12.33-H._

Una poderosa explosión en uno de los puestos del borde de la ciudad lanzó una lluvia de escombros, esquirlas y humo en todas direcciones, hiriendo a varias de las aeronaves que revoloteaban como avispas dentro y fuera del perímetro de la ciudad.

-_Concedido_ – contestó Starscream, cerrando las alas para girar hacia un costado y evadir un rayo de fusión que provino de un cañón montado. Skywarp hizo lo mismo que él, pero en dirección contraria- _¡Dirge! ¡Desactiva sus sistemas de comunicación! ¡No quiero que continúen estableciendo contacto con sus puestos internos! Yo me encargaré de destruir esos malditos cañones._

La figura aérea de Thundercracker peinó uno de los bordes de la ciudad, seguido de un grupo de Seekers que compartían una misma tonalidad de rojo oscuro en sus alas, y generó un trueno sónico que destruyó dos plataformas de artillería y dejó a una más inutilizada. Más tarde envió una frecuencia de comunicación a las unidades cercanas en la que avisó que repetiría el mismo curso de acción al menos tres veces más.

_-¡Bien, TC!_ – se rio Skywarp, dando un giro de barril como prueba de su emoción. Después activó sus mecanismos de eyección y un misil descendió por debajo de su fuselaje. – _Impacto de misil en 0.02 nanokliks._

Starscream elevó la nariz, pasando como una ráfaga sobre un grupo de atemorizados y furiosos Autobots segundos antes de que Skywarp activara su armamento y disparara el misil contra ellos, festejando alegremente su hazaña.

La explosión lanzó varios cuerpos despedazados al aire y generó una minúscula brecha en el borde de la ciudad, que muchos otros Decepticons celebraron con miles de obscenos comentarios e insultos dirigidos hacia sus enemigos.

_-Ahora mismo _– le respondió Dirge a Starscream, rompiendo la formación que había mantenido con su compañero aéreo Thrust, para llevar a cabo su labor. – _A todas las unidades cercanas: decodifiquen sus frecuencias de comunicación en un radio de 2.5 kilómetros. Ataque infrasónico en 02.01 astrosegundos. Repito: Ataque infrasónico en 02.00 astrosegundos._

Después de la estridencia que paralizó las redes internas de comunicación entre la muralla y el interior de la ciudad, la primera barrera de defensa Autobot sucumbió ante la ferocidad Decepticon sin ningún otro tipo de resistencia que los soldados que aún se mantenían luchando. Para Starscream no fue muy difícil terminar con todos ellos y apoderarse de cada centímetro de la enorme barrera que protegía a Kalis de Tyrest, fijando como objetivo la segunda muralla de defensa que estaba a unos cientos de kilómetros de distancia, separada por una planicie llena de hangares, bodegas y sospechosos mecanismos de transformación que esa noche serían destruidos.

Una vez que los Seekers y las unidades frontales abrieron el camino, los bombarderos, comandados en segundo plano por un general de nombre sin importancia, se apropiaron enteramente de los primeros sectores de almacenaje de la ciudad. La lluvia de proyectiles sembró un campo de cuerpos sin vida y destruyó muchos puestos de segundo orden, lanzando la más cruel y severa de las advertencias al gobierno Autobot: Esa noche, Kalis sería el puerto de placer de los Decepticons.

* * *

-Vayan a reenergizarse. Esto aún no termina – dijo Starscream, mirando de reojo la figura flotante de Thundercracker. Una corrientilla de energon escurría desde el hombro izquierdo del Seeker azul y goteaba de la punta de sus dedos. – Y atiéndete eso. Te quiero completamente funcional en menos de 3 breems, Thundercracker – gruñó.

-Lo haré, Starscream – contestó su compañero aéreo con la misma voz seca que se apoderaba de su vocalizador cuando se encontraban en ese tipo de panoramas.

Skywarp encendió sus propulsores. -Uh, ¿no vienes con nosotros, Screamer?

-Iré en un momento – contestó el Comandante Aéreo, mirando a una oscura, alta y poderosa figura acercarse con paso de hierro hacia ellos.

Los escombros sucumbían bajo el peso de Megatron, pero el poder de sus pisadas mantenía firme su equilibrio. Caminar sobre la tierra, los cuerpos muertos, el metal destruido y los restos humeantes de miles de desechos no alteraba las funciones de sus piernas. Sus servos se movían con una libertad portentosa, como si su cuerpo flotara, creado para navegar sobre la superficie del infierno que su nombre y su historia habían creado a lo largo de los siglos.

Su cuerpo estaba preparado para la batalla. Sus cicatrices de guerra y los contornos rígidos de su armadura destellaban contra los reflejos del fuego y las chispas que saltaban en todas direcciones, como inclinándose a su paso. Pero fue su rostro de rígidas facciones, fue aquella mirada donde crepitaban las brasas del verdadero infierno donde Starscream fijó sus ópticos y se vio incapaz de separarlos de él.

Megatron estaba satisfecho.

Starscream no necesitaba verlo sonreír para saber que su líder estaba muy satisfecho con él.

-Ah… - balbuceó Skywarp, fingiendo sorpresa, luego inclinó un poco la cabeza para saludar al Comandante Decepticon y se transformó para marcharse, seguido de cerca de Thundercracker.

Starscream sonrió con altanería. – Toda una obra de arte, ¿no crees, líder?

Megatron se detuvo a su lado y levantó un pie para hundir la misma viga donde Starscream se encontraba parado. El pedazo de metal chirrió ante la presión del Comandante Decepticon y el Seeker encendió sus propulsores para evitar caer cuando la maraña de escombros se vino abajo y terminó de sumergirse tras expulsar un tosido de polvo y ceniza .

-¿Una obra de arte, Starscream? Esto apenas es el inicio – rumió el profundo vocalizador de Megatron.

Por encima de ambos, un pequeño escuadrón de Seekers pasó volando a toda potencia, dejando detrás de ellos el siseo estridente de sus turbinas y una ráfaga de aire que avivó el clamor de los pozos de fuego y metal fundido que rodeaban a líder y sublíder Decepticons.

-Mmph, hice todo lo que me pediste. Lo menos que merezco es un maldito reconocimiento. ¿Te costaría decir que lo hice bien por una vez en tu vida, Megatron? – gruñó Starscream, descendiendo hasta ubicarse en otra pila de chatarra, esta vez sobre una lo suficientemente alta como para rebasar por varios centímetros la estatura superior de Megatron.

-Aún no es suficiente, bufón. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a dejar de ser tan conformista?

-¿Conformista? – Starscream masticó la palabra con odio y señaló a su alrededor, donde las patrullas de basureros asesinaban Autobots sobrevivientes y rescataban a los pocos Decepticons aéreos que habían sobrevivido sus forzosos aterrizajes. – ¿Te parece esto conformismo? Todo lo hice yo _solo,_ Megatron.

Megatron sonrió con una mueca indescifrable. - Esto no es Kalis en su totalidad, Starscream.

Starscream levantó la mirada y sus ópticos reflejaron el destello de una explosión lejana. - Oh, pero pronto lo será, _querido líder_… Aunque antes déjame recordar algo. ¿Qué has hecho _tú_ hasta el momento, además de mirar cómodamente dentro de la seguridad de Tyrest? – se miró y se señaló a sí mismo. – Como verás, yo sí he estado ocupado.

Los fieros ópticos del líder supremo detallaron la delgada figura del Seeker de pies a cabeza. - ¿Ocupado, Starscream? ¿Cómo? ¿Vanagloriándote de una pequeña victoria? ¿Te molestaría explicarme qué pasó allá arriba hace unos breems?

El Seeker endureció sus facciones y se cruzó de brazos, poniendo su atención en los cuadros móviles de artillería Decepticon que avanzaba a lo largo del suelo conquistado. – Nada que no pudiera arreglar a tiempo.

-Algo que tuviste que arreglar durante la batalla. Te dije que no quería errores, bufón – espetó Megatron con tono severo. – Tu falta de atención pudo habernos costado la conquista del borde.

-¿Cómo diablos iba a saber que _**todos**_ eran novatos, _Megabruto_? ¡Empezaron a caer por todos lados antes de que la batalla diera inicio! ¡No saben pelear! Esos estúpidos generales no me informaron de nada.

Megatron hizo un sonido de desprecio, levantando la cabeza para mirar a los únicos tres elementos de los Combaticons que tenían modalidad aérea pasar a toda prisa por encima de ambos. – Creo que no debo repetirte una y otra vez cuáles son tus obligaciones como Segundo al Mando, tonto, y tampoco creo necesario recordarte lo que un Comandante Aéreo debe saber de sus propias unidades _aéreas_.

Comandante y Sub Comandante comenzaron a caminar a las murallas internas de la ciudad, donde ya se escuchaban retumbar los primeros indicios de la segunda oleada de defensa por parte de los desesperados Autobots.

Starscream estrelló un propulsor contra el piso. - ¡Esto no es mi culpa! ¡Tuve muy poco tiempo para estudiar las secuencias de acción de esta maldita ciudad y los estúpidos que estaban a cargo me informaron que todos los malditos elementos estaban en óptimas condiciones y _listos_! – gritó, deteniéndose. – Arreglé el desperfecto en la estrategia inmediatamente y las bajas comenzaron a descender a partir de ese momento. Aún tenemos el 85% de la fuerza aérea funcional y todo mi escuadrón élite se mantiene intacto. ¡Lo arreglé! ¡Gané! ¡Yo gané este maldito lugar para ti! ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

Megatron se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos del Seeker y lo miró de reojo por encima del hombro. – Quiero a Kalis esta misma noche, Starscream – rumió siniestramente su vocalizador. – No me decepciones.

Como no lo había hecho cuando hizo caer a Omega Supreme.

* * *

"_Código rojo. Repito: Código rojo. Estamos siendo atacados por tropas de asalto Decepticon. La primera muralla ha caído. Reportamos un cien por ciento de bajas de los puestos Autobot ubicados en la zona de defensa y observación del borde. Repito: Hay un cien por ciento de bajas Autobot en la primera línea de defensa. Los Decepticons han tomado el borde. Requerimos un segundo plan de acción y una orden de evacuación civil… Re-…"_

Soundwave soltó el botón de su hombro derecho cuando la grabación fue cortada abruptamente por un torrente de estática.

-Mmph, y te atreves a reclamarme a mí de errores – rezongó Starscream, cruzándose de brazos. Detrás de él, sentados sobre un montículo de escombros, Thundercracker recibía los últimos retoques de una rápida sesión de reparaciones cortesía de Scrapper, y Skywarp bebía gustosamente de un enorme cubo de energon. – Esos miserables alcanzaron a pedir ayuda antes de que tu _inteligente_ oficial de comunicaciones interceptara y bloqueara sus transmisiones. Ahora tendremos a todo el maldito ejército Autobot bloqueándonos el paso.

-No estoy de humor para escucharte, bufón – masculló Megatron, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia que todos los Decepticons, menos Starscream, parecieron interpretar como una clara señal de guardar silencio. – Unos cuantos Autobots más no harán la diferencia esta noche. Para el momento en el que Optimus Prime arribe, Kalis será mía.

-Sigues diciéndolo – farfulló Starscream con desdén. Revisó su cronómetro interno y arrojó los restos de un cubo vacío al piso. – Propongo adelantar el segundo ataque ahora mismo, Megatron. Mis tropas aéreas están completamente funcionales y reenergizadas. Alineé los esquemas al funcionamiento del 80 % de las unidades que aún pueden pelear. El margen de error ahora es mínimo.

Megatron hizo una mueca que Starscream no supo interpretar como burla o reconocimiento. -Era lo menos que podía esperar de ti, Starscream.

-Bueno, eso ya es algo – el Seeker se rio sin mucha gracia. – La mayoría del tiempo no esperas nada y soy yo el que te da todas las victor-…

El cañón de fusión se activó con un chasquido y Starscream vio el colorido fondo del barril tomando intensidad cuando el arma le apuntó a la cara. – Ve a hacer tu trabajo, Starscream – gruñó Megatron.

El Comandante Aéreo activó sus propulsores y se transformó en el aire, imitado al instante por sus compañeros aéreos. Las tres aeronaves se perdieron detrás de una cortina de humo, desbalagando los restos del hollín flotante con el poder de sus turbinas.

Kalis aún estaba de pie. Debían asegurarse que esa misma noche se inclinara ante el emblema Decepticon.

* * *

**-¡Decepticons, ataquen!** – Starscream podía jurar que el poderoso rugido de Megatron retumbó por toda la ciudad sin necesidad de usar un transmisor privado.

Los golpeadores de suelo entraron como una horda de bárbaros a través de la brecha que los misiles del ejército del aire abrieron para ellos. El Comandante Aéreo sospechaba que los Autobots tomarían muy seriamente los tres breems que les habían sido concedidos mientras el ejército Decepticon se reagrupaba, y no se equivocó pese a que también sabía que tres breems no servirían para ejercer un buen contraataque.

En tres breems los Autobots evacuaron a cientos de civiles y tomaron decisiones apresuradas, pero no emplearon sus procesadores para planear. Planear, que era algo que Starscream adoraba hacer y contra lo que también amaba enfrentarse. Una planeación enemiga le hubiera sacudido las alas con excitación al mismo tiempo que lo hubiera corroído de furia si su victoria hubiera llegado a verse comprometida, pero los pequeños civiles jugando a ser soldados sólo le dieron batalla mecánica.

Más allá de emplear sus procesadores en miles de diversos escenarios que hubieran podido atemorizar a las tropas Decepticons, los Autobots concedieron grandes reservas de combustible Cybertroniano para abastecer y reactivar varios mecanismos de defensa que estaban ubicados estratégicamente a lo largo del piso, cerca de la segunda y última muralla ya penetrada. Eran máquinas transformables, enormes, camufladas con las divisiones luminosas del suelo y manejadas por tres o cuatro Autobots; disparaban potentes rayos de fusión, se transformaban y rociaban una lluvia de balas y láseres que derribaban a las aeronaves más cercanas y cazaban a los Seekers más lejanos con un montón de misiles rastreadores de calor.

Cuando Starscream creía ubicar la posición de uno de esos malditos aparatos, los mecanismos de transformación del suelo se modificaban y los proyectiles que él lanzaba estallaban contra las placas de metal de la superficie. Las explosiones mataban y despedazaban toda clase de Autobots, pero saber que no era lo suficientemente rápido como para destruir los conjuntos de artillería lo hacía enfurecer.

A su favor jugaba que las tropas de Megatron ya estaban dentro de la ciudad y peleaban contra los golpeadores de suelo Autobot, barriendo con todo a su paso. Los bloques habitaciones y de comercio que estaban en las cercanías de la barrera habían sido conquistados. Sus edificios, sus cuadras, sus calles, todo estaba envuelto en gruesas motas de humo y pilas incendiarias que lentamente se expandían conforme los Decepticons avanzaban, devorando el combustible de las decenas de cuerpos que caían sin vida o de los heridos que no tenían la suerte de morir rápido.

Starscream incrementó el flujo de combustible hacia sus propulsores y abandonó la formación con sus compañeros aéreos, dando un rápido recorrido a lo largo de toda la barrera de la ciudad. Su velocidad le ayudó a identificar los patrones de transformación y movimiento de cada una de las extrañas plataformas que desaparecían en cuanto alguien intentaba atacarlas, y con ello generó un segundo plan de acción que puso en marcha enseguida. De la parte inferior de su fuselaje se abrió una compuerta que dejó al descubierto muchos de sus sistemas y componentes internos, incluidos los peligrosos proyectiles que cargaba dentro de su cuerpo. Pero fueron cinco pequeños dispositivos los que se unieron a sus rieles de eyección y que fueron disparados uno a uno cuando Starscream voló a toda velocidad por encima de las extensiones de bodegas y plataformas.

_-Implanté un rastreador en cada una de esas malditas máquinas_ – masculló el Comandante Aéreo a través de un canal de comunicación que sólo compartía con su escuadra aérea y con la de Ramjet. – _Sus movimientos ya no deben tomar por sorpresa a nadie._

Sin embargo, continuaron haciéndolo.

A pesar de tener un rastreador siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, uno de los enormes bunkers rompió el patrón de velocidad establecido y se materializó sobre una de las plataformas, rápidamente configurándose sobre un montón de mecanismos robóticos que Starscream no había visto con anterioridad y que le sacó un terrible susto.

Fueron múltiples siglos de experiencia en combate, aunados al hecho de sus sorprendentes dotes de velocidad, lo que hizo que Starscream se transformara en medio del aire para frenar con toda la potencia de sus propulsores y así esquivar un grueso rayo de fusión que pasó rozando su cabina de piloto y que atravesó de lado a lado a un distraído Seeker que volaba a pocos metros de él. La explosión iluminó el fuselaje del Comandante Aéreo y lo salpicó de fluidos vitales y hollín al tiempo que sus compañeros aéreos regresaban a formarse a sus costados.

-_Tengo a uno en la mira_ – transmitió Thundercracker en ese momento, tomándose la libertad de cerrar sus alas y descender velozmente para descargar un furioso trueno sónico contra una de las plataformas antes de que ésta desapareciera entre los mecanismos del piso.

Cuando la máquina explotó en mil pedazos y muchos de los Autobots que la manejaban salieron expelidos en miles de trozos de brazos, piernas y torsos apenas reconocibles, el Seeker azul regresó a su posición al costado derecho de Starscream.

-_Bien hecho, Thundercracker_ – transmitió el Comandante Aéreo, sobrevolando una última vez el perímetro para asegurarse que la máquina no volvería a ser utilizada. – _Ramjet, no me importa que dejes tu inservible fuselaje en el piso, quiero que destruyas todas esas malditas máquinas ahora mismo._

Un grupo de Seekers adelantó el vuelo por un costado de la escuadra aérea de Starscream y destruyó una torre desde la que un puñado de francotiradores Autobots disparaban.

-_Eh, ¿no has visto lo rápidas que son, Screamer? Me estrellaré contra el maldito piso antes de que…_

_-No me importan tus estúpidos métodos, cabeza de cono. ¡Sólo haz lo que te digo!_ – lo interrumpió Starscream, ubicando con su radar y sus sistemas de localización la firma de Megatron.

El líder Decepticon se encontraba en una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad, abriéndose paso con potentes disparos de su cañón de fusión. Unidades de transporte, anuncios, paredes y Autobots volaban en mil pedazos cuando los rayos púrpuras los alcanzaban. Megatron no tenía comparación para generar destrucción. Sus Decepticons pululaban a su alrededor, pero no había nadie en el universo que lo igualara.

Megatron impregnaba su esencia en andar. Sus pasos dejaban profundas huellas en el piso, materializándose entre el energon derramado y la película de ceniza que había enmugrecido las carpetas de metal, mirando con ópticos brillantes pero una mueca indescifrable cómo los edificios se derrumbaban uno por uno a sus costados, inclinándose ante él con profundos lamentos brotados de sus cimientos.

Starscream luchó contra la idea de descender, transformarse y avanzar a su lado para contagiarse de aquella grandeza que envidiaba y al mismo tiempo admiraba de su líder, pero no lo hizo. Su imperio estaba en el cielo, donde solamente él ejercía un dominio total.

_-Tenías razón. Parece que esto va a terminar pronto y Prime aún no aparece_ – se mofó Starscream mediante una frecuencia establecida exclusivamente con el antiguo Gladiador.

Starscream se separó un poco de su escuadra aérea para pasar como una ráfaga por encima de la cabeza de Megatron y disparar una lluvia de metralla sobre un grupo de Autobots que emergió desde una portezuela mecánica del piso. Los heridos cayeron al piso, retorciéndose y gimiendo antes de ser silenciados por un enorme Decepticon que los roció de alguna especie de ácido altamente corrosivo.

-_No te confíes, bufón. Esta victoria no está asegurada hasta que el último Autobot caiga desactivado ante mis pies_ – transmitió Megatron a su vez, deteniéndose unos segundos para observar a su Segundo al Mando retornar con una vuelta en U y pasar girando rápidamente por encima de él.

Starscream retomó su lugar frente a sus compañeros aéreos. -_Bah, para cuando eso pase habremos tomado la ciudad… ¿No dijiste eso, magnánimo y poderoso líder? ¿O es que ya estás comenzando a dudar de tus propias palabras?_

_-Déjate de tonterías, pequeña chatarra mimada, y enfócate. No me gustaría tener que ser yo el que te derribe del aire… – _le advirtió el Gladiador sin verdadera amenaza en su voz.

Starscream inclinó el fuselaje de una manera retadora, y creyó ver una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su líder cuando echó un vistazo por sus retrovisores, pero no estuvo seguro y decidió reenfocarse en su trabajo. Ramjet había logrado derribar una más de las cinco máquinas que los Autobots habían empleado para combatir a las fuerzas aéreas y todavía quedaban tres de las cuales hacerse cargo.

-_Starscream, tenemos compañía en el aire. Los Autobots han activado una flota de aerodeslizadores y vienen en camino desde el sector 3 11.62118_ – transmitió Thrust mediante un canal abierto. – _Detecto noventa y cinco unidades enemigas y contando._

El Comandante Aéreo revisó su radar y detectó una flota de puntillos brillantes acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos. – _Eso no será problema _– gruñó, activando y disparando un misil que fue directamente a estrellarse contra una pequeña bodega que era usada como sitio de cobertura. -_ Unidades Beta-G, batallón A-00, sus órdenes anteriores han sido revocadas. Su deber ahora es encargarse de los nuevos hostiles provenientes del sector 3 11.62118_ – hizo un llamado a los Seekers y a otras unidades frontales, siguiendo de cerca el recorrido de los Decepticons golpeadores de suelo para brindarles cobertura aérea. –_ Deben mantenerse fuera del perímetro Z12-115.147 donde está ubicado el reactor. La batalla no debe ser llevaba a esa zona antes de que las unidades de suelo logren penetrarla y asegurarla. Cualquiera que desacate mis órdenes y cruce la línea de ese perímetro será derribado por mí._

Recibió muchas respuestas en las que le hicieron saber que habían captado y entendido sus órdenes, y muchos de los Seekers y otras aeronaves que volaban en todas direcciones mientras disparaban todo tipo de armamento hacia los puestos Autobots enfilaron hacia un mismo tramo de la ciudad.

Ramjet abrió la frecuencia y la cerró.

Otra explosión sucedió en ese momento, mucho más ruidosa y portentosa que las demás. Starscream miró a través de sus retrovisores cómo un enorme bulto metálico voló varios metros por encima del suelo, envuelto en una nube de humo y fuego y luego regresó al piso, cayendo sobre un puente flotante que se derrumbó bajo el peso de la chatarra.

-_Otra plataforma ha sido destruida, Starscream._ – informó Dirge. – _Oh. Los novatos ya entraron en combate._

_-Vamos por la cuarta – _dijo Thrust.

_-¡Hey! ¡Yo también quiero derribar Autobots!_ – gritó Skywarp, inmerso en una danza de vueltas de barril hasta que invadió la estela de condensación de Starscream. – _Vamos, Screamer. ¡Megatron tiene todo cubierto allá abajo! _

_-¡Aléjate de mi rango de vuelo, tonto! ¡Y no me digas así!_

Ramjet volvió a abrir y a cerrar la frecuencia, sin decir nada excepto anunciarse con un brote de estática que todos ignoraron.

_-Skywarp _– los interrumpió Thundercracker, mandando una señal de navegación a su compañero aéreo, que la recibió dentro de sus bases de datos rápidamente. - _ Tiradores en tu perímetro de cobertura._

_-¡Al fin un poco de diversión! _– contestó Skywarp, desapareciendo en una estela de humo.

Starscream y Thundercracker lo vieron reaparecer en forma bípeda sobre la azotea de un edificio de más de setenta pisos, donde un grupo de Autobots y de civiles habían montado equipos de metrallas y estaban tomando turnos para fusionar sus estructuras con los mecanismos transformables de ataque y desde ahí disparar a cualquier mecanoide que portara el símbolo púrpura.

Todos gritaron de sorpresa y furia cuando miraron al alto y esbelto Seeker negro materializarse ante ellos.

-Hola, amiguitos – les sonrió Skywarp, aterrizando grácilmente en el borde luminoso de la azotea.

Antes de que los sorprendidos Autobots pudieran dispararle, el Seeker oscuro levantó sus propios rifles y los descargó sobre ellos. Una lluvia de rayos láser perforó una docena de placas pectorales y reventó las cortezas craneales de los Autobots que entraron corriendo en ese momento por la puerta de escaleras. Después, Skywarp dio un ágil brinco hacia atrás, se arrojó al vacío y se transformó en el aire, teletransportándose para reaparecer a un costado de Starscream.

-_Ramjet informa que sus sistemas de comunicación se averiaron _– anunció Dirge cuando Starscream y su escuadra aérea se adentraron en el perímetro perteneciente al reactor de fusión. Los disparos y los misiles eyectados en su contra no se hicieron esperar. – _Puede recibir pero no puede transmitir._

-_Dile a Ramjet que es un idiota_ – contestó Skywarp.

La frecuencia de Ramjet se activó y desactivó en una secuencia de clics y siseos de estática que todos reconocieron como una blasfemia cybertroniana, dirigida especialmente a Skywarp.

-_Basta de juegos, tontos_ – intercedió Starscream, disparando dos láseres contra la cima de un edificio rodeado de luminosos carteles y anuncios.

Pedazos de vidrio holográfico fueron expulsados en todas direcciones antes de que Starscream activara sus mecanismos de transformación y cayera de pie en el interior de lo que parecía ser una suite Cybertroniana de alta categoría. El interior tenía las luces del techo apagadas y sólo las luminiscencias de la pared brindaban un poco de brillo, que reflejó matices tornasolados en la armadura escorchada y arañada de Starscream.

Detrás de él aterrizaron Skywarp y Thundercracker, adoptando posiciones defensivas en las que sus rifles apuntando en todas direcciones fueron los primeros movimientos que hicieron sus cuerpos. La enorme sala de estar, llena de muebles de contornos suaves y elegantes y de enormes pantallas de entretenimiento apagadas, parecía vacía. Las lecturas de calor indicaban que no había ningún mecanoide en la cercanía y que toda esa planta, incluida la de abajo, habían sido abandonadas hacía poco. Eso hizo que ambos Seekers bajaran sus armas para merodear con el mismo sigilo de un cazador al acecho. Había enemigos que sabían esconder perfectamente las emanaciones de sus campos de energía y sólo hacía falta un descuido para caer en una trampa tan vieja y mortal como esa.

Desde una de las largas ventanas, Starscream observaba analíticamente el desarrollo de la batalla. Más de la mitad de Kalis estaba en llamas y sus edificios caían como piezas de dominó sacudidas por una tormenta. El poder de los misiles de los Seekers desmoronaban los puentes flotantes y los sitios de cobertura que los civiles usaban para resguardar también la ubicación de los francotiradores.

Las explosiones eran lo mejor de todo. Kalis estaba llena de ellas. Los rugidos de los estallidos vibraban en todas direcciones y las enormes motas de humo habían cambiado el cielo de color. No se podía distinguir entre gritos, disparos, cañonazos y lamentos. Todo era lo mismo. Todo estaba siendo fervientemente absorbido por la tiranía Decepticon, que cumplía paso a paso con los planes meticulosamente desarrollados por Starscream y Megatron.

Después de varios segundos de observar la interacción entre el fuego que provenía del piso y los proyectiles que llovían del cielo, Starscream se encargó de utilizar a las unidades aéreas de ataque frontal para destruir las nuevas plataformas de artillería que los Autobots estaban montando sobre bases transformables, pero no retiró la orden para que sus voladores ingresaran en perímetro bloqueado. No podía poner en peligro el reactor de fusión.

-_Cuarta plataforma transformable destruida_ – intervino la voz de Dirge. – _Enfilando hacia la última._

_-Atención, unidades Decepticon: intromisión Decepticon a zona denominada roja en 2.5 astrosegundos. Procedimiento para la toma del reactor de fusión de Kalis en marcha – _resonó la monótona voz de Soundwave en todas las líneas de comunicación.

-_Thrust, quiero un conteo aproximado de bajas_ – ordenó Starscream, mirando de reojo a Thundercracker materializarse como una sombra a su lado. Abajo, a miles de metros de distancia, Starscream observó que las primeras tropas de Megatron estaban invadiendo los bloques habitaciones de la zona central de Kalis. – _Unidades Anda, escuadrón de arrastre, permiso concedido para ingresar en zona roja. Quiero fuego de cobertura para nuestras tropas de suelo, cualquiera que comprometa la estabilidad del reactor de fusión será destruido._

Tras una respuesta que indicó que sus órdenes habían sido recibidas, dos docenas de turbinas ingresaron en la zona aérea prohibida, y las plataformas de artillería antiaérea y aquellas otras que estaban deteniendo el avance de los golpeadores de suelo Decepticon comenzaron a explotar, bombardeadas por misiles, metrallas y láseres rosas que la unidad_ Anda_, compuesta por más de veinte aeronaves de ataque frontal, eyectó desde cualquier lado del cielo.

-_Starscream, el 70 % de las unidades de repulsión se mantienen en el aire. Ramjet me informa que más del 68 % de los Seekers que empleaste para atacar con fuego libre aún funcionan y el 95 % del escuadrón de Anda continúa luchando._

Starscream asintió como si Thrust pudiera verlo y enfiló hacia otra ventana, ignorando los comentarios que Skywarp emitía por la desesperación de estar desperdiciando sus energías mirando la batalla cuando debería estar luchando en ella. - _¿Cuál es la funcionalidad de Ramjet?_

-_Óptima_ – contestó Dirge tras unos segundos en los que los cabezas de cono seguramente se consultaron entre ellos. – _Una onda de impulso electromagnético dañó sus sistemas de comunicación pero su funcionalidad motriz y cognitiva no fue comprometida._

_-_¿En serio Ramjet tiene funciones cognitivas? – se rio Skywarp, mirando distraídamente el cielo, donde una aeronave Decepticon fue alcanzada por un rayo de fusión y su fuselaje reventó con un sonido seco antes de caer al piso convertida en una bola de lumbre y metal líquido. – Me hubieras mandado a mí a destruir esos estúpidos cañones, Screamer. Para estas alturas ya habría terminado con todos.

Un alineamiento de convoyes Autobot estalló en la calle de abajo después de recibir el impacto directo de dos series de misiles. Pequeños y lejanos mecanoides salieron corriendo envueltos en llamas azules mientras otros tantos intentaron alejarse arrastrándose.

Entre las sombras, Thundercracker dejó de mirar el tenebroso espectáculo y levantó la cabeza para cambiar el panorama.

Starscream sonrió con displicencia. - No me digas – rezongó, siguiendo visualmente la movilización del ejército Decepticon. Sus radares se mantenían fijos en la firma energética de Megatron, al que no podía ver a causa de un maldito edificio que bloqueaba el camino – Y seguro que también ya habrías terminado tú solo con todos estos malditos Autobots… - masculló, mirando a los histéricos grupos de civiles desaparecer como pequeños manchones de mugre siendo lavados por el poder de los fuertes embates Decepticon.

Sus gritos llegaban a los audios de Starscream y lo hacían sonreír de gozo. – No sé qué rayos hago dirigiendo todo este circo entonces, Skywarp, si tu sola presencia basta para destruirlos a todos.

Skywarp frunció el ceño y pateó un fino sillón. - ¡Pues no me estoy escondiendo por voluntad propia, Screamer! ¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí? Jamás creí que llegaría a ver el día en el que también te esconderías de una batalla.

Starscream quiso contestarle, pero no lo hizo, de pronto distraído por un enorme halo de luz roja que brotó del centro de la ciudad e iluminó las gruesas corrientes de humo que tapaban las estrellas. La ubicación indicaba que se trataba del reactor de fusión.

-_Megatron, el reactor entró en actividad_ – informó rápidamente. - _¿Hay algo más que tus tontos departamentos de inteligencia no nos hayan informado?_

-_¿O algo más que tú pasaste por alto, Starscream? _– contestó Megatron. Al fondo se escuchó el grito agudo de un vocalizador antes de que los servos del líder Decepticon sisearan con fuerza y se hiciera silencio por unos segundos.

Starscream rechinó los dientes y cliqueó el vocalizador de manera inconsciente.

_-¿Soundwave, qué está pasando? –_ volvió a encenderse la frecuencia privada de Megatron.

-_Actividad energética detectada en los bloques centrales de Kalis. Reactor de fusión: activado. Eyectando a Laserbeak para recaudar información_ – contestó Soundwave.

_-¡Bien hecho!_ – siseó Starscream con sarcasmo, haciéndole una señal a sus compañeros aéreos para que se alistaran para salir. – _Si tan sólo hubieras hecho eso hace dos ciclos solares, pedazo de chatarra._

* * *

Starscream se deslizó en la oscuridad de la suite. La pintura de su cuerpo brillaba con relieves amarillos a causa del fuego lejano y su rostro reflejaba los contornos azulados de las paredes. Hacía minutos que la batalla del espacio aéreo de Kalis estaba controlada. Los aerodeslizadores Autobot estaban siendo neutralizados por el escuadrón Decepticon designado por Starscream y los cabezas de cono habían terminado con la última de las plataformas transformables.

Era la batalla en el suelo la que lucía más interesante. Pero Starscream no pudo quedarse a observarla por mucho que su fina y lúgubre curiosidad se lo pidiera.

Tras dar una orden con voz rasposa, el Comandante Aéreo salto al aire y se transformó, escuchando una secuencia de mecanismos robóticos hacer lo mismo detrás de él. Skywarp y Thundercracker tomaron los lugares a ambos lados de sus alas, cerrando el triángulo de poder que desde las primeras eras de los Decepticons había segado la vida de miles de Autobots y había ayudado a que Megatron moldeara su imperio.

-_Ramjet, quiero tus malditas placas traseras aquí ahora mismo _– ordenó Starscream, dirigiéndose a sobrevolar el reactor de fusión mientras él y sus compañeros aéreos esquivaban cientos de láseres y proyectiles lanzados desde el piso.

Una lluvia de colores se mezclaba con el calor del aire y las miles de explosiones que resonaban en todos lados eran suficientes para aturdir los sistemas auditivos de cualquiera, por lo que Starscream se concentraba mayormente en la comunicación por su frecuencia interna e ignoraba los sonidos exteriores como si fueran parte de un panorama lejano.

La frecuencia de Ramjet se activó y se desactivó tras recibir las órdenes y las tres firmas energéticas de los Seekers cabezas de cono aparecieron rápidamente en el campo aéreo.

Skywarp se desvió un poco de su curso y disparó dos rayos láser que destruyeron un puesto de defensa Autobot, abriéndole el paso a un grupo de Decepticons de piso. - _Screamer, déjame romper la formación_–…

-_Starscream, detecto una enorme firma de calor elevándose desde el sector 12.053-I_ – transmitió Thundercracker, dando dos vueltas de barril para esquivar dos disparos que pudieron haberle arrancado un ala y perforado una turbina.

_-¡Son más aerodeslizadores!_ – intervino Thrust. – _Sospecho que es el último movimiento defensivo por parte de todas estas lacras Autobots._

-_Todas las unidades aéreas disponibles y fuera de combate inmediato repórtense dentro de las coordenadas especificadas en esta señal de navegación _– instruyó Starscream, lanzando un dato de navegación que entró directamente en todas las frecuencias disponibles. – _Repelan fuego enemigo. ¡Destruyan a los miserables!_

La batalla reinició después de un coro masivo de respuestas y gritos de bravura Decepticon. La seguridad del reactor de fusión era primordial, pero, de momento, para Starscream no había ninguna amenaza que pudiera dañarlo. Sus elementos aéreos se habían mantenido firmes afuera del perímetro correspondiente, que había sido reducido una vez que todos entraron en la zona roja, y ninguno de ellos, a excepción de los que habían caído abatidos por el fuego enemigo, habían violado el pequeño contorno que mantenía seguro al reactor de fusión.

Starscream descendió varios kilómetros en picada, rompiendo la formación con sus compañeros aéreos cuando algo más llamó su atención a tres bloques de distancia de la zona protegida.

_Un edificio estaba moviéndose_.

El Comandante Aéreo inyectó más fuerza a sus propulsores y pasó a toda velocidad por la misma zona en la que también ubicaba a Megatron. Los Decepticons se habían separado y estaban por todos lados, en cualquier lugar. Se les veía en la cima de un edificio desde donde cazaban enemigos o al centro de una avenida llena de boquetes y trasportes volcados, intercambiando fuego con los pocos Autobots que eran capaces de ofrecer resistencia.

En medio de todo ese caos, Megatron abría fuego con su cañón de fusión mientras golpeaba, destrozaba y aplastaba los cuerpos de sus enemigos. Las carcasas vacías se resquebrajaban bajo la potencia de sus pisadas, flotando como polvillo cósmico alrededor de sus pies. El fuego le lamía las piernas y de su chasis brotaban delgadas corrientillas de energon que Starscream sabía que no le pertenecían. Megatron era gloria y poder. Tenía el coraje tatuado junto al símbolo Decepticon que brillaba en su pecho y su mirada eyectaba la misma intensidad que sus disparos usaban para destruir el cuerpo inerte de Kalis, la ciudad Autobot.

_-¡Bien! ¿Vieron cómo lo derribé?_ – dijo Skywarp desde alguna parte del cielo. Volaba a varios metros de distancia de Starscream, pero su localización y la de Thundercracker era tan próximas a la del Comandante Aéreo que ninguno de los dos tendría problemas en llegar velozmente a su lado en caso de que necesitara su asistencia.

_-Skywarp, tres Autobots en tu flanco izquierdo_ – transmitió Thundercracker, seguido por el sonido de una explosión.

-_Dos _– corrigió Thrust con voz siniestra.

Skywarp chilló una maldición. - _Hey, cabeza de cono, métete en tus propios asuntos._

Starscream levantó la nariz, accionó a toda potencia sus propulsores y después los apagó, moviendo sus alas en una ágil danza de alerones que lo ayudó a llevar a cabo un giro mortal y que también lo posicionó en la retaguardia de los dos aerodeslizadores Autobot que habían estado acechándolo desde que se había separado de sus compañeros aéreos. Destruyó ambos vehículos aéreos con un misil rastreador de calor y atravesó la estela de humo y fuego sin inmutarse.

El mismo edificio que había captado su atención dos minutos atrás continuaba moviéndose, pero a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, no estaba derrumbándose. Sus estremecimientos llegaron a ser tan fuertes que comenzó a arrojar miles de objetos y muebles a través de los hologramas fundidos de sus ventanas y se interpuso en el avance de Megatron. Era grandísimo. Era una de las edificaciones más colosales de Kalis y a Starscream le vibraron los alerones de ansiedad al pensar que esa cosa pudiera ser una nueva arma Autobot. Algo que no hubieran previsto. Algo que nadie, excepto los creadores de ese adefesio, supiera.

El Comandante Aéreo retornó con una vuelta en U y siguió el trayecto de Megatron desde el cielo, disparando a diestra y siniestra en donde sus radares localizaban firmas Autobots.

-_Megatron, el edificio está-…_

-_Lo sé_ – lo interrumpió Megatron, deteniéndose con el cañón de fusión en el aire. De la boca del arma ascendía una viborilla de humo y de las manos del imponente gladiador goteaba combustible vital.

Fue entonces cuando las divisiones del piso que bordeaban al edificio comenzaron a separarse y Starscream, tras cotejar todas las frenéticas alertas que lanzaron sus Seekers, notó que esa rara estructura no era la única que estaba cambiando de forma. Al menos otras seis edificaciones más hacían lo mismo, pero la que estaba frente a Megatron, la más imponente de todas, comenzó a cobrar forma ante los atónitos ópticos de cientos de Decepticons y Autobots por igual.

Starscream pasó volando a un costado del edificio movible y no pudo reprimir un grito de susto cuando esa cosa, que se transformó hasta convertirse en un enorme Cybertroniano, aspó una mano en el aire y estuvo a punto de estrellarlo contra la pared de una larga torre de anuncios.

_-¡Se transformó!_ – gritó, iniciando una serie de maniobras evasivas para esquivar los furiosos manotazos del titán y también las hordas de metralla que empezaron a explotar desde sus anchos hombros.

-_Un centinela_ – dijo Megatron con voz tranquila.

El centinela cedió en sus esfuerzos por derribar a Starscream cuando un potente disparo le dio en una pierna y lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

_-Eso es imposible… Esas cosas dejaron de existir hace millones de años_ – musitó Starscream, girando hacia su lado derecho para esquivar a un Seeker en llamas, después hacia el izquierdo para evadir la errática trayectoria de un aerodeslizador Autobot.

_-Megatron, el reactor de fusión ha sido perjudicado. Estabilidad: Comprometida_ – dijo Soundwave de pronto. – _Niveles energéticos: 89 % y ascendiendo. Secuencia: energía calorífica aumentando. Probabilidad de destrucción: 90 %._

¿Destrucción? La destrucción del reactor de fusión equivaldría a la destrucción de cualquier ser viviente ubicado a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Kalis desaparecería por completo.

_-¡Starscream!_ – rugió Megatron, disparando otro rayo de fusión que el centinela repelió enterrando un puñetazo donde en antiguo gladiador había estado parado.

El golpe del enorme Transformer despedazó a un grupo de infortunados Decepticons que no pudieron moverse con los mismos reflejos que su líder.

_-¡Eso no es mi culpa!_ – gritó Starscream a su vez, ascendiendo a campo abierto para notar con furia que otros cinco centinelas se habían activado y estaban en medio de las enormes calles, destruyendo a las tropas de suelo con salvajes manotazos y a las unidades aéreas con potentes descargas de láseres y metrallas que brotaban desde sus hombros. – _Mis soldados no han violado el perímetro, Megatron. Nadie ha entrado en zona prohibida. ¡Yo no hice nada!_

_-El maldito reactor es tu única responsabilidad, bufón. Si algo le sucede me encargaré de arrancar tu maldita cabeza con mis propias manos –_ masculló el líder Decepticon, esquivando otro puñetazo que destruyó medio cuerpo de un edificio e hizo saltar una lluvia de chispas y polvo.

Pero era demasiado tarde para que Starscream intentara hacer algo por su cuenta. La energía calorífica en torno al reactor continuaba en aumento, muy probablemente inducida por algún sabotaje Autobot, de quienes jamás se habría creído probable que pudieran preferir la destrucción de toda una ciudad, incluidos sus civiles sobrevivientes, a que un reactor inanimado, _algo sin vida_, cayera en manos enemigas.

La batalla había llegado un curso de descenso que había hecho a Starscream confiarse y dejar de preparar todo tipo de escenarios negativos en su procesador… Escenarios como éste, en el que pudieran ser los anfitriones de la ciudad los mismos causantes de su caída. Starscream había protegido el reactor desde que había ingresado en la ciudad, tal y como le había sido asignado en la planeación de ataque. Nadie se había acercado a él. Nada lo había tocado. Las explosiones y los disparos se habían llevado a cabo con tanta cautela y precisión que el Comandante Aéreo podía sentirse orgulloso de la perfecta esquematización de _su_ batalla.

Pero no había tenido en mente a los malditos Autobots. No había pensado en que pudieran sucumbir a un nivel tan peligroso de desesperación como para provocar ellos mismos la destrucción de una joya tan preciosa como lo era esa fuente de energía. Científicos, ingenieros, técnicos… asesinos en masa si su maldito e improvisado plan triunfaba y el reactor desaparecía. Nadie lo tendría, pero ese solo movimiento costaría la vida de todos aquellos que los Decepticons no habían erradicado aún.

Nadie viviría.

No era posible que eso estuviera pasando.

…

...

_N/A: Como era mucho, decidí dividirlo en dos ;-) Dale click al siguiente capítulo_


	2. Chapter 2

.

Tres aerodeslizadores Autobots abrieron fuego al unísono contra Starscream, pero ninguno dio en el blanco gracias a los rápidos reflejos del Comandante Aéreo, que echó el fuselaje a un lado y utilizó la delgada apertura de un callejón para pasar en medio de dos paredes a una velocidad supersónica que lo hizo salir en otra calle.

De los aerodeslizadores no quedó nada, excepto un montón de fierros retorcidos quemándose en el piso.

_-Atención a todas las unidades aéreas: concentren fuego en los malditos centinelas_ – abrió su canal de comunicación dentro de todas las frecuencias disponibles. – _Las unidades terrestres se encargarán del porcentaje enemigo restante. Repelan ataques necesarios, pero centren toda su fuerza en esas malditas bestias._

Dos figuras descendieron de las alturas y se apostaron a ambos lados de sus alas, cerrando la formación de la escuadra aérea de comando. Thundercracker tenía finas marcas de disparos y rasguños en su fuselaje, pero no se le veían heridas de importancia. Fue Skywarp, por otro lado, el que hizo a Starscream dejar de pensar en los centinelas por unos segundos para enfocar su atención en él; una corriente de combustible vital chorreaba desde uno de los alerones de la cola del Seeker oscuro y se entremezclaba con una mancha de lubricante que había en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

_-Reporta tu estatus, Skywa-…_

_-¡Estoy bien!_ – contestó Skywarp antes de que Starscream terminara de hablar. Dio una vuelta de barril para enfatizar sus palabras, pero la manera en la que su alerón trasero se torció y se congeló no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de sus compañeros aéreos. – _Es sólo un desperfecto. Puedo seguir volando igual._

Thundercracker expandió sus alas y redujo la inyección de combustible en sus propulsores para frenar y evitar el paso salvaje de un rayo que estuvo a punto de reventarle la punta de la nariz. _- Warp, deberías considerar el…_

_-¡No! ¡No me voy a ir! ¡Me estoy divirtiendo mucho y no me voy a retirar!_

_-Si pones en peligro la estabilidad de esta escuadra aérea, Skywarp, yo mismo te voy a sacar de combate_ – lo amenazó Starscream, cambiando el curso de vuelo hasta regresar a la zona donde el primer centinela, el más grande todos, luchaba contra una temible amenaza varios cientos de metros más pequeña que él pero tan poderosa como un coloso de su escala.

_-¡Wow! Vean eso, no por nada es el jefe _– Skywarp cambió la conversación, activando una compuerta debajo de su fuselaje para expeler dos paquetes de bengalas y aluminios que acabaron con la trayectoria de un proyectil lanzado en su contra.

El artefacto explotó varios metros por detrás de ellos, guiado por el calor artificial de los distractores, y desvió el curso de un aerodeslizador Autobot, haciéndolo estrellarse contra la pared de un edificio.

-_Es un estúpido_ – siseó Starscream, sin perder detalle de la pelea entre Megatron y el centinela y tampoco de todas las actualizaciones que subían sus elementos aéreos respecto a sus batallas contra los otros cinco enormes colosos, uno de los cuales estaba acercándose por la esquina contraria de la calle en la que el líder Decepticon peleaba.

Starscream siguió una trayectoria en línea recta, alejándose de Megatron sin dejar de mirarlo por su sistema de retrovisor.

El centinela finalmente había decidido salir de su sitio de anclaje. Sus enormes pies destruían el metal del piso, llenándolo de hoyos y boquetes que fusionaban los cuerpos muertos de Decepticons y Autobots en una misma masa amorfa de ópticos, muecas, brazos y piernas encarpetados.

Megatron cargó su cañón de fusión y disparó otra descarga contra el gigantesco Transformer, acertándole entre las uniones de una de sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que el centinela le tiró un manotazo y lo mandó a volar varios metros sobre el aire. La espalda de Megatron se estrelló contra los vidrios semidestruidos de un local de distribución de energon, pero ante la ansiosa mirada de Starscream, que estaba por encontrarse con el otro centinela, el líder Decepticon se puso de pie y maniobró hábilmente su cuerpo para evitar que otro de esos enormes puños terminara de fundirlo contra el fondo del establecimiento.

Megatron se abrió camino a disparos. Un rayo de fusión le dio al centinela justo al centro de los ópticos, pero su armadura reforzada le salvó la vida e impidió que el antiguo gladiador le volara la tapa del procesador. Otro disparo le dio en un hombro y estuvo a punto de inhabilitarle el brazo, pero la gruesa protección, donde brotaban sus armas y sus generadores de rayos caloríficos, se interpuso en el camino y fue sacrificada en pos de salvarle la extremidad. Megatron le dañó parcialmente una pierna y después le voló la mitad del protector de cadera, generando energía tan rápidamente para su cañón que el centinela no tuvo tiempo para repelerlo como habría hecho con cualquier otro Transformer.

Las heridas del coloso empezaron a chorrear energon y lubricantes, bañando el piso y el cuerpo de Megatron en una lluvia de colores marinos, rosas y negros que alimentó la fiereza del fuego y levantó enormes lenguas de lumbre.

Dos edificios se derrumbaron a los pies del centinela cuando intentó aplastar al líder de los Decepticons y su patada sólo atrapó aire. Su pierna arrolló una agrupación retorcida de letreros, un aerodeslizador Autobot y a un Seeker que no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el enorme pedazo de metal que lo fusionó contra los escombros de las unidades habitacionales destruidas.

Megatron estaba dentro de su elemento. No importaba que el coloso fuera decenas de metros más grande que él. Megatron lo enfrentaba con la misma determinación, con aquella furia y coraje que desde sus primeras peleas en las arenas clandestinas de Kaon había expulsado de sus servos para derrotar a sus oponentes. Su mente estaba conectada a sus puños, y su fuerza de voluntad se disparaba con cada uno de los rayos de fusión que salían de su cañón. Minero, gladiador, rey, los tres contra un Centinela, y Starscream ya sabía quién ganaría.

El Comandante Aéreo entró en combate contra el gigante que avanzaba por la esquina opuesta. Se elevó lo suficiente como para escuchar el rugido bestial de otro enorme coloso que se alzó en alguna parte de la ciudad y que condujo pesadamente sus cientos de toneladas contra Bruticus, el poderoso Gestalt que protegía el reactor de fusión después de que Soundwave les hubiera ordenado intervenir.

Starscream sintió un peso menos pulsando en su chispa cuando miró a Bruticus expeler de un puñetazo al feo Centinela, que cayó de bruces sobre un edificio semidestruido.

Su transmisor se activó.

_-Descarga de trueno sónico _– y consecutivo a la voz de Thundercracker, la cabeza del centinela contra el que los Seekers peleaban rebotó a un costado y el enorme robot hincó una rodilla en el piso, moviendo los brazos para intentar atrapar a Skywarp, que voló peligrosamente cerca de él.

Antes de que el Transformer pudiera ponerse de pie, Starscream accionó dos misiles y los disparó contra sus piernas, obteniendo muy pocos resultados.

-_Estoy harto de esas malditas cosas y sus estúpidas placas resistentes. ¡Fúndales el maldito chasis hasta que dejen los circuitos al aire y podamos destrozarlos!_ – rugió Starscream, girando como un rehilete para esquivar los manotazos del centinela.

Entonces desvió nuevamente su concentración y volvió a enfocar sus retrovisores en el momento preciso en el que Megatron brincó para evadir otro puñetazo que se enterró en el piso, escaló con gran agilidad el brazo derecho del centinela, llegó a la altura de las uniones del gigantesco codo y le disparó una cantidad exorbitante de energía que le cercenó el antebrazo e hizo gruñir de furia al gigantesco Autobot. Después, el líder Decepticon saltó al aire, cayó en el piso y desapareció debajo del puñetazo que el Centinela tiró sobre él.

La chispa vital de Starscream se contrajo –de deseo de que Megatron muriera, tenía que ser- cuando el puño gigante tocó tierra y no quedó rastro del gladiador por ningún lado.

Pasaron segundos.

Muchos segundos.

Y Starscream no pudo separar sus sistemas visuales de la mano apretada que empezó a temblar como si sus servos estuvieran construidos en una base de gelatina. Tembló y se sacudió como expelida por una descomunal fuerza que le impedía tocar por completo las derruidas carpetas del suelo y que le empujaba el brazo hacia arriba. Arriba y arriba, hasta que, víctima de un impulso definitivo, el centinela perdió la fuerza de la pelea y sus piernas trastabillaron varios metros hacia atrás, revelando dentro de un pequeño boquete la figura de Megatron.

El líder Decepticon, con los brazos en cruz frente a su rostro, liberó la tensión de sus servos, sacudió las manos e inclinó la cabeza, leyendo fríamente a su oponente. Starscream le miró el chasis de los brazos destruido, pero supo de inmediato que lo que menos le importaba a ese titán cientos de toneladas más liviano que el centinela, era la estética de su cuerpo.

Cuando Megatron bajó sus brazos y probó con un movimiento atrevido la funcionalidad de uno de sus hombros, Starscream recordó que el cronómetro de la batalla continuaba corriendo, de que las explosiones eran mucho más sonoras y poderosas que antes, de que sus Seekers estaban exhaustos pero continuaban luchando fieles en una batalla que ya debía de haber terminado, y de que había tanta muerte alrededor que de pronto no importaba porque nada eran tan fascinante como sentir y mirar a la razón por la que él estaba ahí.

El motivo por el que su vida había cambiado tanto en los últimos millones de años volvió a erigirse ante el centinela, reactivando la potencia de su cañón de fusión.

_Maldito presumido._

Presumido y poderoso. Megatron era tan poderoso como nadie que Starscream hubiera conocido jamás, y eso era suficiente para perdonarle la arrogancia, para no darle importancia a su soberbia y celebrarle la confianza que le enderezaba el cuerpo y le impedía arrodillarse ante nadie.

Dos explosiones retrajeron al Seeker a su propia batalla y maldijo ante los intentos fallidos de Skywarp por adelgazar las placas protectoras de las piernas del centinela con misiles, mientras al mismo tiempo su compañero aéreo esquivaba la lluvia de metralla y rayos que el armatoste soltó desde sus hombros.

_-Me quedé sin proyectiles. Sólo tengo bombas cluster_ – informó Thundercracker, rozando la cabeza del gigante con un ala al pasar volando tan cerca de él –_ y la energía suficiente para generar dos truenos sónicos más._

El fuselaje del Seeker azul se inclinó antes de elevarse, dar una ancha vuelta en C y retornar en dirección a la batalla, deteniéndose en el aire para transformarse, accionar los rifles de sus brazos y destruir una de las plataformas de los hombros del centinela.

_-Thundercracker, despeja el área_ – le indicó Starscream más tarde, disparando sus misiles restantes contra las otras plataformas de artillería que Thundercracker no alcanzó a desactivar.

_-Nuestras armas no funcionan, Screamer_ – dijo Skywarp, sin añadir al reporte su continua pérdida de combustible vital. – _Mis barras de energía son escasas y mis municiones están por terminarse. Ya no tengo nada más que eso._

_-¿Quieren dejar de quejarse?_ – gritó Starscream, reprimiendo una maldición cuando no pudo dejar de jugar con el vicio de captar a Megatron por sus radares.

El gladiador tomó a uno de sus erráticos Decepticons por el cuello y lo lanzó lejos de él antes de que otro puñetazo del Centinela destruyera el piso. Megatron se movió rápidamente, pero ni siquiera toda su velocidad fue suficiente para evitar que la fuerza del gigante le golpeara el costado izquierdo y lo incrustara contra los restos ardientes de un Decepticon de identidad desconocida. Cuando la mano llena de energon del coloso se separó del suelo, Megatron se puso de pie, con medio hombro triturado y su brazo colgando en un ángulo anormal.

Starscream jamás olvidaría cómo su propio cuerpo se estremeció al ver la forma en la que el gladiador tironeó de su brazo inservible y lo arrojó al piso con una displicencia envidiable. No importaba que la distancia fuera suficiente para que el sonido no llegara a los sistemas auditivos del Seeker. La manera en la que los cables del hombro de Megatron se estiraron y se separaron, o la forma en la que los circuitos se reventaron como pequeñas cerdas de fibra bastó para llevar cada crujido y rechinido al procesador de Starscream y hacerlo reconocer que él no hubiera podido resistir la severidad de semejante herida sin revolcarse en el piso de dolor.

Para Megatron sólo fue un obstáculo más que no dudaría en superar.

Con un brazo menos, la furia del gladiador aumentó a niveles inigualables. Starscream lo miró pararse al centro de la calle, con los ópticos en llamas, la boca curveada hacia abajo y el chasis lleno de raspaduras, golpes y abolladuras profundas. La mano derecha de Megatron estaba empuñada y, a juzgar por las partículas de energía que absorbía el cañón de su brazo, estaba planeando un último disparo, el más potente y violento de todos. El disparo que podía ser su derrota o su victoria definitiva.

Starscream esperaba que fuera lo último, por más que se dijera que sólo estaba ahí para celebrar la muerte de su líder.

-_¿Qué hacemos? _– inquirió Skywarp, volando lado a lado con Thundercracker antes de inclinar sus alas y abrirse en dirección contraria a la de su compañero aéreo con el fin de evitar ser golpeado por otro manotazo del Centinela. _– Su chasis es una maldita barrera blindada._

Fue entonces cuando la respuesta llegó al procesador de Starscream.

Megatron esperó a que el coloso atacara una vez más. Midió el tiempo, se unificó al sonido del fuego, del dolor, la muerte y la destrucción que se erigían como sus más grandes y sumisas creaciones. Miró con ópticos profundos al Centinela, y esperó. Esperó y esperó tanto que Starscream sintió el bombeo de su propio energon detenerse dentro de sus conductos vitales mientras veía aquella pequeña pero imponente figura competir contra el porte y la rigidez del guardián.

Fue un duelo de iguales sin importar la diferencia de estaturas, porque la altura del centinela era ficticia comparada a la altura que millones de años le habían dado al poder y al nombre de Megatron.

Nada podría derrotarlo.

Nunca.

Jamás.

Starscream se transformó y se mantuvo flotando en el aire pese a que puso su vida en peligro y Skywarp y Thundercracker comenzaron a enviarle transmisiones de todo tipo. Tenía que verlo. Eso siempre tendría que verlo. No se cansaría jamás. Era por lo que él había terminado ahí, ahí y en todos los otros panoramas que siempre reclamaban su vida pero que sólo obtenían de él miles de muertes que jamás serían la suya.

Megatron se movió rápido. Tan rápido que Starscream tuvo problemas para seguir el trayecto de sus fuertes piernas volviendo a utilizar el brazo del coloso como puente para llegar hasta su hombro y aferrarse a los bordes del casco gigante con su único brazo disponible. Fue una batalla de tiempos, de poderes, de fuerza. Y la fuerza de Megatron se le antojó infinita a Starscream sin importar cuánto lo odiara. Porque lo aborrecía con toda su chispa vital y jamás reconocería que no deseaba nada más en el mundo que Megatron ganara.

Él lo quería muerto. Él quería el trono de los Decepticons.

Entonces no supo por qué se sintió tan aliviado cuando el gladiador, imponente aunque herido, altivo aunque mutilado, logró llegar hasta la nuca del centinela, que intentaba deshacerse de él con furiosas sacudidas y golpes de su mano hacia su propio chasis, apuntó y disparó toda la potencia de su cañón de fusión hasta vaciar su barra de energía y quemar su arma.

El disparo atravesó no solamente la nuca del enorme robot, sino que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para fundirle por dentro y salir eyectado a través de sus placas pectorales, dejando un enorme boquete en el piso que más tarde fue cubierto por el gigantesco cuerpo desactivado del centinela cuando cayó como un gigantesco costal de tuercas.

Y el titán convertido en gladiador, convertido en líder y en máquina invencible, se deslizó sobre el cuerpo del guardián desactivado y llegó al piso de pie, abriéndose paso entre la nube de polvo, esquirlas, chispas y ceniza que la bestial caída levantó desde los resquicios viciados por el fuego.

_-Unifiquen su poder de ataque detrás del casco._ _Descarguen toda su artillería en esa zona._ – dijo Starscream cuando fue capaz de hablar, fracasando en esconder el temblor de su voz cuando los ópticos maliciosos del líder Decepticon se enfocaron en él y esos cristales infernales se estrecharon sobre una fría, cruel y al mismo tiempo triunfante sonrisa.

Una sonrisa a la que Starscream no pudo negarle respuesta por mucho que deseó sentirse decepcionado ante el resultado de esa batalla. – _Unidades aéreas: La debilidad de los centinelas se centra en la parte inferior de su casco, en su nuca. Disparen a la maldita nuca y derrótenlos_ – anunció después a nivel global, transformándose para reingresar a su propia batalla.

* * *

Tres centinelas más cayeron desactivados después de que Starscream y sus compañeros aéreos eliminaran al gigante contra el que habían estado peleando. Thundercracker ya no tenía energía para generar más truenos sónicos, pero aún conservaba reservadas dosis de munición que sólo empleaba cuando veía una posibilidad de dar en el blanco. Después de horas de batalla, en las que la mayoría de Kalis había sido conquistada, sus sistemas internos estaban demandando reabastecimiento de combustible y de arsenal.

Sin embargo era Skywarp el que tenía el estatus más bajo y peligroso de los tres. Sus sistemas de reparación se habían encargado de detener la fuga de combustible vital, pero su capacidad para generar rayos de energía era nula y no contaba con más armamento excepto uno o dos misiles que guardaba recelosamente en su fuselaje. Estaba agotado, pero su necedad por continuar en la batalla era más grande que las necesidades de sus sistemas internos.

Sólo quedaba un centinela. Uno solo de seis.

Bruticus había destruido a dos de ellos después de largos minutos de pelea y los tanques de combustible de los Combaticons también estaban vacíos.

Pero ese Autobot gigante que restaba representaba un problema mucho más grande que sus cinco congéneres caídos.

Ya nadie tenía la energía suficiente para combatirlo y detenerlo.

Kalis era un infierno. Estaba destruida. Los Decepticons llevaban horas conquistándola y los esfuerzos Autobot eran cada vez más transparentes. Los brillantes símbolos rojos se difuminaban entre el humo, el polvo y los montículos de chatarra y cadáveres. Desde los subterráneos hasta la cima del edificio más alto ascendían lenguas de fuego, quemándolo todo. La electricidad fallaba, las fluorescencias habían muerto. La resistencia Autobot ya era nula.

Los pocos aerodeslizadores que volaban en las calles lo hacían buscando la manera de escapar, viendo su destino interrumpido cuando los sonrientes Decepticons disparaban desde el suelo para hacerlos caer y despedazarlos en el aterrizaje.

Y sus civiles no tuvieron mejor suerte. Muchos lograron escapar a través de pasadizos secretos subterráneos y ductos ubicados en distintas partes de la muralla, pero no llegaron muy lejos cuando a su encuentro salieron hordas de Basureros Decepticon ostentando sus armas en alto y maliciosas sonrisas que firmaron la muerte, la esclavitud y la desaparición total de cientos de Autobots y civiles.

Pero era en realidad el último centinela el que mantenía la mente de todos ocupada. Era esa bestia furiosa, llena de fluidos propios y ajenos, de fuertes piernas, de rostro deformado por la locura y por la ira, lo que tenía a Starscream volando frenético de un lado a otro mientras esquivaba manotazos, proyectiles y patadas, exhausto pero embravecido y motivado por la necesidad de no permitirle a esa gigante criatura cruzar el último perímetro que lo separaba del reactor de fusión.

_-Screamer, es inútil, ya no tengo energía para nada_ – se comunicó Skywarp con un tono que indicaba vergüenza y al mismo tiempo reticencia a rendirse.

_-¡Entonces lárgate de aquí!_ – ladró Starscream, transformándose a su modo bípedo. Flotó sobre la espalda del furioso centinela y después le disparó en la nuca. – _¡No quiero que me estorbes!_

Sus rayos nulificadores tuvieron poco efecto aun después de que Starscream insertó una gran cantidad de energía calorífica en ellos.

-**¡Maldición!** – gritó para sí mismo, volviendo a transformarse poco antes de que el armatoste se girara y destruyera, con una lluvia de disparos, la pared que estaba detrás del Seeker. – _Todas las unidades capaces de continuar luchando, repórtense inmediatamente dentro del perímetro Z12-115.147 ¡Quiero fuego a discreción contra ese maldito monstruo ahora mismo! _– transmitió a una línea de comunicación abierta, disparando una ráfaga de balas que desactivó uno de los cañones ubicados en el brazo del centinela y que estuvo a punto de herir mortalmente a Thundercracker.

El Seeker azul revoloteó entre las piernas del centinela y fue rebasado por Skywarp, que usó su teletransportación para confundir al enemigo mientras Ramjet intentaba impactarse una vez más contra aquel débil pero reforzado punto en la nuca del casco gigante.

Todos se tensaron cuando un edificio más fue derribado por la furia del centinela y de ahí el camino hacia el inestable reactor de fusión fue prácticamente un paso.

_-¡NO!_ – gritó Starscream, sin saber lo que hacía cuando aceleró con una explosión de propulsores y se puso frente a los ópticos del gigante, intentando llamar su atención. – _Reténgalo. ¡No me importa si es con sus malditas vidas, pero háganlo detenerse!_

_-Último misil eyectado; impacto en 0.02 astrosegundos – _anunció Thrust.

Y el misil explotó, pero no fue suficiente y el centinela continuó avanzando.

Muchos gritaron y comenzaron a retirarse cuando un manotazo estremeció las paredes metálicas y luminosas del centro de resguardo del reactor.

_-Imitando curso de acción; impacto de misil en 0.01 astrosegundos – _dijo Dirge.

Esa explosión reblandeció el casco del centinela, pero no hizo mucho a favor de detenerlo. No tanto como sí ocasionó daño a la estructura del reactor con los pedazos de escombros y de metal fundido que volaron desde la espalda del gigante y se impactaron contra el fondo abierto de la cámara del reactor. El halo de luz roja que brotaba del centro e iluminaba siniestramente las nubes comenzó a tornarse amarillo.

_-Fisión energética: inminente. Destrucción de reactor: inevitable. Curso a sugerir: evacuación inmediata. _– comunicó Soundwave desde algún lado donde Starscream no pudo mirarlo.

_-Eres un estúpido, Starscream _– escuchó la voz de Megatron como brotando del interior de su cabeza, no de la estática de sus sistemas de comunicación.

El gladiador apareció entre la cansada y enloquecida multitud de Decepticons que aún podían luchar, pero para él también fue demasiado tarde.

El centinela rugió, indiferente a los miles de disparos que le llovían desde cualquier ángulo del cielo y del suelo. No le importó que su casco volara en mil pedazos a causa del poderoso puño de un gladiador tan furioso como él, ni el estruendo que estuvo a punto de desactivarlo cuando la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, ubicada en su nuca, fue vapuleada por los rayos nulificadores de un Seeker desesperado. El centinela concentró sus últimas fuerzas en los pocos mecanismos de armamento que conservaba sobre sus hombros y disparó una cantidad descomunal de energía al interior expuesto del reactor.

El halo de luz amarilla se volvió azul y el energon se congeló en los conductos vitales de Starscream. _-Atención a todas las unidades aéreas: Evacúen el área. ¡Salgan de aquí ahora mismo!_ – gritó, inclinando la nariz hacia arriba para amilanar la potencia de su vuelo, abrir sus alas, dar un dócil giro mortal que le ayudó a esquivar a un aterrado Seeker que volaba sin dirección y encender sus propulsores a máxima potencia. – _¡No! Skywarp, saca a Thundercracker de aquí _– dijo después en un enlace privado, cuando sus compañeros aéreos intentaron volar junto a él.

Skywarp echó el cuerpo a un costado hasta invadir la estela de condensación de Thundercracker. - _Pero tú, Screamer…_

_-¡Yo soy el maldito Comandante Aéreo! ¡Haz lo que te digo!_ - lo interrumpió Starscream. Abrió nuevamente su enlace con todas las frecuencias disponibles. – _Evacúen la ciudad. Repito: Evacúen la maldita ciudad ahora mismo._

Y entonces sucedió. Sucedió antes de darle tiempo a Starscream de fijarse en cuántos golpeadores de suelo intentaban abrirse paso por las obstaculizadas calles llenas de boquetes, piras incendiarias, humo, ceniza y cuerpos desactivados. Antes de que contara cuántos Seekers y otros Decepticons aéreos volaban a toda prisa a su alrededor pero eran incapaces de imitar su velocidad. Antes de que mirara a sus compañeros aéreos desaparecer en una estela de humo púrpura o comprendiera que los que ahora gritaban de horror eran soldados Decepticon.

La explosión que sacudió a Kalis en su totalidad sucedió antes de que Starscream pudiera localizar a Megatron y supiera nada de él, excepto que el necio gladiador no había dejado de luchar contra el centinela ni siquiera cuando todo comenzó a explotar.

* * *

Starscream se transformó y cayó sobre la cima destartalada de un edificio que ahora estaba a la altura de la interminable carpeta de escombros en la que se había convertido Kalis. El calor era insoportable, no solamente fundía los restos de muertos, vigas, basura y objetos, Starscream sentía que también le quemaba el fuselaje y que estaba derritiendo su pintura. Su refrigerante hacia un trabajo excelente en mantener sus sistemas internos funcionales, pero poco a poco se terminaba y sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que comenzara a presentar fallos y se viera obligado a salir de ahí.

No sabía por dónde empezar, y no comprendía, aunque si intuía, lo que estaba buscando.

El silencio, roto por el crepitar de las llamas y el chapoteo de los ríos de metal fundido, le aturdía. A veces escuchaba el llamado de algún sobreviviente, pero la radiación y el calor hacían imposibles esforzarse por ubicar a alguien, mucho menos ayudarlo. A Starscream no le importaba y aunque hubiera estado en su poder, no hubiera hecho nada. Sus compañeros aéreos estaban a salvo, incluso la maldita escuadra aérea de los cabezas de cono estaba a salvo. Cualquier otro mecanoide que no hubiera tenido la capacidad suficiente para alejarse de la explosión no era su problema.

Nada de eso era problema suyo…

Entonces no sabía por qué estaba ahí, fundiéndose lentamente con el piso mientras sus sistemas de ventilación tosían cantidades desesperantes de humo y hollín y el refrigerante que corría por sus conductos internos se agotaba.

-Esto es un desastre – musitó, mirando a cuatro aeronaves pasar como una ráfaga distorsionada sobre él. Cuando devolvió la vista al piso, notó una insignia Autobot sobre el pecho de un cadáver y la aplastó con el pie, asegurándose de destruirla por completo. – Malditos Autobots.

Su comunicador siseó con un tronido de estática, sus programas desplegaron miles de ventanas de información y muchas de sus funciones comenzaron a datar errores, borroneándole pantallas de lecturas y desintonizándole notas de informes. Sus sistemas se volvían cada vez más erráticos conforme sus pasos lo acercaban a la zona de la explosión, pero no le importó. Continuó caminando, evitando caer en los charcos burbujeantes o pisar las trampas de metal blando en las que detectaba grandes emanaciones de radiación.

Pronto se vio alcanzado por incontables patrullas de Decepticons basureros y otros cuantos rescatistas que buscaban a sus amigos entre los escombros, cada uno lo suficientemente lejos del otro como para que Starscream sólo escuchara sus llamados como un susurro ahogado entre el calor y las gruesas cortinas de humo.

No supo en qué momento llegó a la principal zona de desastre.

Donde antes había estado el reactor de fusión ahora había un boquete enorme, de cientos de kilómetros de ancho y otros tantos miles de fondo del que brotaban barras, cables, vigas torcidas, pedazos de metal que alguna vez habían sido parte del suelo y que ahora eran una misma masa de color iridiscente que no dejaba ver las dimensiones de cada uno de los niveles de Cybertron, y cuerpos, muchos cuerpos deformes que habían perdido la identidad. Los subterráneos, los niveles medios y superiores eran un mismo plano de basura y muerte.

Starscream se sintió perdido.

Perdido y furioso.

Ese maldito reactor había prometido ser la salvación definitiva de la raza Cybertroniana; había sido la clave para que abandonaran o destruyeran a la maldita Tierra y ya no se preocuparan por recaudar más energía ni por _robar_ donde simplemente podían obtener lo que la naturaleza les ofrecía.

El Seeker se giró a toda prisa y dio una patada contra un pedazo de escombro, sin detenerse a observar cómo el enorme fragmento cayó por el borde del cráter y se arrastró hacia el fondo de un Cybertron deshecho.

-¡Estúpidos Autobots! – rugió, mirando en todas direcciones como si los retara a aparecer. – Todo esto es su maldita culpa.

Y también de Megatron. Siempre era la culpa de Megatron.

Los ópticos del Seeker brillaron, iluminados por la furia de su propia energía y por el fuego que dibujaba relieves en su opaco fuselaje. No sabía en dónde buscar. No había ningún sitio por el cual empezar. No importaba la dirección en la que mirara, en todos lados el panorama se resumía a una destrucción masiva, a un caos total.

Pero continuó andando.

Tropezó dos veces y estuvo a punto de caer sobre un charco de combustible ardiendo, pero sólo obtuvo un feo rasguño en una de sus piernas y una mancha de hollín que le cubrió por completo el ala derecha. Starscream perdió la noción del tiempo y dio respuestas vagas cuando un equipo de basureros lo localizó y saludó, informándole que había unidades aguardando por las órdenes de Megatron. De Megatron o del Segundo al Mando, que era el único al que habían creído ver en línea durante los últimos breems.

-Emprendan la retirada y sitien lo que reste de la ciudad de Tyrest – les dijo Starscream, a falta de poder decirlo personalmente a todos sus soldados. Sus sistemas de comunicación sufrían interferencias a causa de la radiación, un problema que los basureros parecían no compartir con él. – Los Autobots estarán aquí en cualquier momento. Díganle al maldito de Soundwave que él está a cargo de todo – finalizó, retirándose como un muerto viviente.

Los basureros se pusieron nerviosos cuando lo vieron esfumarse dentro de un torbellino de humo, discutiendo entre ellos la posibilidad de acabar de presenciar una aparición y de escuchar la última orden de un Seeker que quizás había muerto pero se negaba a abandonar el plano de los vivos.

No ayudaba mucho que Starscream estuviera incapacitado para comunicarse por su propia cuenta, ni que esas divisiones de Decepticons fueran conocidas por su gran tendencia a la superstición.

* * *

¿Era posible que Megatron estuviera muerto?

¿Era posible que una simple explosión hubiera logrado lo que dos Primes no habían hecho en tantos años de guerra ininterrumpida?

Starscream gruñó al leer sus estatutos internos y darse cuenta de que le quedaban muy pocos minutos de actividad. Si sus refrigerantes se agotaban su vida se pondría en peligro.

-Eres un estúpido. ¡Un maldito estúpido! – gritó a nadie en particular. - **¡Qué bueno que estás muerto!** ¡Esto sólo confirma que yo siempre he tenido razón! **¡Eres un estúpido! **¡Estás muerto por imbécil!

_Craaack._

Starscream saltó y encendió sus rifles, poniéndose en guardia. Dio un escaneo rápido de la zona y se deshizo de la idea de intentar detectar cualquier posible firma energética en medio de tanto calor y desorden. Paseó sus ópticos de arriba abajo, y después de unos segundos de no mirar nada sobresaliente entre el humo y los escombros, bajó los brazos y decidió reemprender su camino, rodeado de la misma destrucción esparcida en montañas y montañas de infierno.

Sólo pudo dar unos cuantos pasos cuando el mismo crujido lo detuvo y algo a pocos metros de distancia de él volvió a moverse; un amontonamiento de escombros comenzó a sacudirse, levantándose, tosiendo polvo y chispas, como si el piso estuviera intentando respirar y emerger de entre tanto caos para brillar ante los ópticos del Seeker.

Y así lo hizo.

Brilló.

Brilló demasiado pese a sus colores desgastados y sus miembros fundidos. Esa cosa, esa figura que golpeó las carpetas de basura, se levantó como una explosión de lava brotando de la cima de un volcán. Su único brazo empujó los escombros, y su torso, lleno de miles de cicatrices frescas, de golpes, de rasguños y circuitos chispeando, se irguió ante la expresión atónita de Starscream, que por un momento pensó en salir corriendo, hasta que sus trastocados circuitos de lógica hicieron conexión y reconocieron todo en ese cuerpo tan herido y al mismo tiempo imponente.

Las brasas, que eran los ópticos de Megatron, refulgieron con un chispazo de vida y siguieron un camino errático antes de clavarse en la mirada de Starscream, donde se quedaron tatuados para siempre.

-¿Muerto? – reverberó el sonido de su voz. Una voz cavernosa, tan profunda y fuerte que ni siquiera la estática que comprometió su sonido fue capaz de afectar su potencia. – Nunca te daré ese gusto, bufón.

Y movió una pierna para sacarla de la basura que lo sepultaba, pero no pudo evitar que sus movimientos fueran cada vez más difíciles y que parte de su chasis se desprendiera de su cuerpo, quedándose embadurnado junto al metal de los escombros como si estuviera compuesto por masilla y no por acero. Megatron siseó, pero Starscream jamás sabría si lo hizo de dolor o de furia. Esperaba que fuera lo primero, porque de lo contrario lo último estaría dirigido completamente hacia él cuando el invencible coloso lograra liberarse.

-¿Y quién dice que no lo estás, líder? – farfulló el Seeker una vez que recuperó el control de su procesador vocal y que su chispa dejó de vibrar desbocadamente dentro de su pecho.

Quiso atribuir tanto regocijo al hecho de que su líder estuviera hecho un desastre y no al hecho de haberlo encontrado vivo.

Que Megatron viviera era una desgracia.

-En tu condición bastaría un simple disparo de mis rayos nulificadores para mandarte directo-…

La risa de Megatron, rumiante y peligrosa, lo interrumpió. - ¿Por qué no lo intentas entonces, Starscream? Hazlo y deja de hablar. ¿No te he enseñado que las acciones son más poderosas y significativas que las palabras?

Pero Starscream no se movió más allá de cruzarse de brazos y tensionar las alas en lo más alto de su espalda. - ¿Qué tan mal estás, pedazo de chatarra senil? – masculló, sintiendo las piernas entumecidas.

Megatron le disparó una mirada. – No tan mal como lo estarás tú cuando ponga mis manos sobre ti, bufón – gruñó, logrando desprender su pierna del desastre de cables y fierros torcidos.

Starscream se estremeció cuando el salvaje chasquido llegó a sus audios. – ¡Argh! ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso, maldito masoquista? Terminarás por dejar todo tu asqueroso chasis en ese maldito agujero. Aunque pienses lo contrario, no me complace la idea de mirar tus feos circuitos internos. No de esa manera al menos –. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se adelantó hasta invadir el campo energético de Megatron y se detuvo a su lado. – Déjame hacerlo a mí.

Ese era el momento preciso para temer. Megatron estaba herido, había perdido mucho combustible y gran parte de su cuerpo parecía disfuncional, pero Starscream no dudaba que su líder aún poseyera la fuerza suficiente para tomarlo del cuello y arrancarle una o ambas alas.

Pero Megatron no lo hizo. Se quedó de pie, quieto y en silencio, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro cuando Starscream se aventuró a estirar un brazo, encender su rifle nulificador y disparar una descarga a media potencia que solidificó el metal que unía la pierna derretida del gladiador a los escombros igual de fundidos que lo rodeaban. De esa manera, Megatron sólo necesitó un jaloneo para que su pie dejara de atascarse y sus extremidades fueran liberadas.

-Todo se fue al carajo – masculló Starscream, haciéndose a un lado. Ignoró de manera inconsciente la mano que Megatron le apoyó en un hombro para ayudarse a salir. – Y antes de que digas nada, esto no fue mi culpa-…

-Eso lo discutiremos después. Ahora quiero que te calles – lo cortó Megatron, mirando más allá del rostro del Seeker.

Starscream levantó la cabeza para gruñirle un improperio, pero las palabras se atoraron en su mente antes de que su vocalizador las formulara. El rostro de Megatron, tan abollado pero resplandeciente, se ensombreció y un brillo maligno chispeó en sus ópticos. Starscream no necesitó preguntarle de qué se trataba; el sonido inconfundible de un tropel de pasos desastrosos acercándose velozmente le hizo fijar sus ópticos y tensar el cuerpo.

Allá, a no muchos kilómetros entre el humo, el vapor tóxico de los pozos de fundición y las cenizas flotantes, una mancha borrosa se acercaba a toda prisa hacia a ellos, corriendo como una bestia embravecida a la que acababan de quitarle la correa.

_Optimus Prime._

-Esto no puede ser mejor – murmuró Starscream.

* * *

Fue sólo por sus rápidos reflejos que Starscream logró hacerse a un lado antes de que la mole de furia en la que se había convertido Optimus Prime diera un feroz salto en el aire y aterrizara con un puñetazo en la mejilla de Megatron. Sin palabras. Sin recriminaciones ni reproches, sólo un salvaje puñetazo que habría matado a cualquier otro Transformer pero que al líder Decepticon sólo lo hizo trastabillar y perder ligeramente el equilibrio.

-Esto ha sido suficiente, Megatron – espetó el líder de los Autobots, mirándolos a ambos con una furia que Starscream no creía haber visto en esos ópticos azules jamás. – Has llegado demasiado lejos. Cybertron comenzaba a renacer de nuevo y tú lo has destruido de nuevo. ¿Qué ganaste con esto?

-¿Nos culpas a nosotros, Autobot? – interrumpió Starscream con su característica insolencia. – Deberías poner mayor atención a los estatutos morales que defiendes. Esto lo hizo tu gente…

-Cállate, Starscream – masculló Megatron, encarando a su adversario como si jamás hubiera sido golpeado por él, como si cuerpo estuviera entero, su brazo unido a su cuerpo y su cañón de fusión no estuviera destruido. Sonrió maliciosamente. – ¿Qué se siente, Prime? ¿Qué se siente saber que has sido tú el que ha acabado con una de las últimas esperanzas de Cybertron?

La maquinaria interna de Optimus Prime emitió un bufido y sus servos se despresurizaron. Abrió y cerró los puños al tiempo que preparaba los hidráulicos de sus piernas. -Esto termina aquí y ahora, Megatron – espetó, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que Megatron había dicho. - No puedo permitir que continúes destruyendo todo lo que tocas. Cybertron estaba renaciendo… – añadió con cierta tristeza entremezclada con odio. - Eres una amenaza no solamente para este planeta, sino para el universo entero.

Los ópticos de Megatron brillaron, pero Starscream no miró furia en ellos, sino una especie de diversión, una socarronería malsana que le hizo sonreír también a él.

-Es gracioso que lo digas, Prime, cuando todo lo que yo he hecho últimamente es esforzarme por traer a la vida a este planeta y tú te interpones en ello.

-Tus esfuerzos, como los llamas, Megatron, han costado la vida de miles de seres inocentes.

-Los daños colaterales son parte de la guerra, Prime – acentuó Megatron con voz rústica.

-Una guerra que tú empezaste… El líder Decepticon sacudió la cabeza, torciendo la boca. – Estoy harto de discutir lo mismo una y otra vez, Prime – lo interrumpió, probando la funcionalidad de los servos de su mano derecha. – Kalis ha sido una desgracia y una gran pérdida, jamás lo negaré… Pero esto no lo hice yo solo. Tú me ayudaste – lo señaló con el dedo, sonriendo ante la sorpresa que parpadeó en los ópticos de Optimus Prime. – Al truncar diariamente mi trabajo para reabastecer Cybertron hiciste que esto ocurriera. **Tú** destruiste Kalis, Prime. Dime una cosa: ¿Cómo podrás vivir con esto en tu procesador el resto de tu vida? – le preguntó tranquilamente.

Starscream se rio y abrió la boca para añadir algo, cuando Optimus Prime lo interrumpió con un rugido brotado directamente de su núcleo vital y que hizo callar a todo a su alrededor. Los chispazos se detuvieron, el metal dejó de chirriar, las montañas de estremecerse, el fuego de crepitar. La chispa vital de Starscream se sacudió, no supo si de miedo o excitación, y el enorme Autobot activó sus mecanismos de movimiento y se lanzó contra Megatron con la fuerza de un gigantesco toro mecánico.

El choque entre ambos fue brutal.

Starscream saltó al sonido del impacto, que se repitió una y otra vez dentro de sus audios e hizo a sus hidráulicos retroceder por instinto. La fuerza jamás había sido desacorde entre ambos líderes enemigos, pero el golpe que había torcido la mejilla de Megatron, como una producción en cámara lenta ante los ópticos del Seeker, para después salir eyectado hacia un costado y dejar un camino humeante de escombros arrasados, le recalcó a Starscream lo que más temía. Megatron, orgulloso como nadie, no estaba en condiciones de luchar.

Megatron no tenía su fuerza habitual. Las heridas que abarcaban su estructura física le impedían moverse como se había movido dos breems atrás para pelear contra el centinela, para destrozar Autobots y conquistar una ciudad. Megatron no podía repeler los golpes de Optimus Prime y poco a poco, ante la frustración de Starscream, comenzó a retroceder. Sus piernas lo atoraban torpemente entre las enredaderas de metal torcido, y su único brazo funcional era insuficiente para detener los puñetazos del Autobot y al mismo tiempo intentar atacarlo.

_La pelea no era justa. _

A Starscream jamás le había molestado una lucha injusta. Acusado de traidor, y siendo tramposo por naturaleza, mentiroso y muy listo, dejaba las batallas justas para otros mecanoides, pero esta pelea… Esta pelea lo hizo enojar mucho.

Otro puñetazo hizo a Megatron hincar una rodilla en el piso, fundiéndose el muslo con el metal hirviente que supuraba de alguna parte de los escombros. No fue la herida en la pierna de su líder lo que lo hizo a Starscream apretar los puños, ni siquiera el deterioro de su estructura física o la necedad malsana de su procesador por continuar luchando donde estaba claro que no había una victoria para él, fue el detalle de _esa_ pierna flexionada, de esa otra rodilla en el suelo, lo que hizo que algo se expandiera dentro de su pecho y vibrara de rabia junto a su cámara de chispa. Fue la manera en la que Optimus Prime se cernió ante el gladiador y lo miró desde la cima, proyectándole su sombra para recalcarle una superioridad que sólo el que estaba arrodillado en el piso era digno de poseer.

El energon hirvió en los conductos vitales de Starscream cuando sus ópticos registraron cuadro por cuadro el temblor contra el que luchaban las piernas de Megatron para dejarlo ponerse en pie. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano y Optimus Prime no le permitió levantarse, manteniéndolo abajo con un nuevo golpe que acababa de decidir el resultado de la pelea.

Pero Starscream, que alguna vez había inclinado la cabeza para ofrecer sus alas al ídolo que ni siquiera estando en pedazos dejaba de ser tan magistral e imponente, no podía soportarlo. Se había hincado ante Megatron siendo un joven ilusionado, dándole al bárbaro movedor de masas un poder absoluto sobre él y sobre cualquier otro Seeker, y no podía tolerar que ese mismo dios de las arenas, conquistador de mundos y galaxias, se arrodillara ante alguien más.

El líder de los Decepticons cayó de espaldas sobre una carpeta que se incendiaba con fuego púrpura, y usó sus piernas para bloquear una patada que iba dirigida hacia uno de sus costados, pero nada pudo hacer contra el terrible golpe que le dio directamente en la cabeza y le desactivó el procesador, dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

**_¡Zaam!_**

Los rifles de Starscream se activaron y un rayo láser le dio en la espalda a Optimus Prime, que cayó de rodillas con medio cuerpo entumecido.

El Seeker se rio. -Me siento ofendido, Prime. ¿Sabías que en Vos había una costumbre que decía que es de mala educación darle la espalda a un Seeker?

Optimus Prime se puso de pie tan pronto sus sistemas se regeneraron, olvidándose de Megatron. - Starscream, esto no te-…

El Seeker se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca en una mueca de desprecio. – Desde luego que me concierne, Autotonto. Es a mi líder a quien estás atacando.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa Megatron?

-No. No te confundas – contestó Starscream con tono risueño ante la incredulidad y la molestia que emanaron de la voz del líder Autobot. – Megatron me importa un carajo. Es sólo que estoy comenzando a aburrirme y preferiría ser yo el que le dé una paliza a él una vez que termine contigo.

-Starscream, te advierto que no moderaré mi fuerza con-…

El Seeker no le dio tiempo de terminar. Más rápido que nadie, Starscream levantó nuevamente sus rifles y disparó. Dos descargas fueron evadidas por Optimus Prime, pero no pudo hacer nada para esquivar la ráfaga de municiones que le perforó un brazo y le reventó un conducto de combustible. El energon goteó al piso, para gozo del Comandante Aéreo, que jamás se había sentido tan vivo y tan frenético en su vida a pesar de tener un récord en enfrentamientos cruciales contra temibles gigantes, centinelas y armadas enteras de enemigos.

Optimus Prime era el adversario personal de Megatron, y una especie de miedo y recelo comenzó a pulsar dentro de la chispa vital de Starscream al pensar en lo que podría sucederle si ese mecanoide con la misma fuerza destructiva que su líder llegaba a ponerle las manos encima. Los ópticos de Optimus Prime brillaban de furia y le prometían a él el mismo infierno que minutos atrás le habían prometido a Megatron.

-Qué lento eres – se burló Starscream, escondiendo el nerviosismo que invadió a sus sistemas cuando miró el brazo derecho del líder Autobot transformarse en un hacha de energon.

-No me tentaré la chispa con ustedes, Decepticons. No más. Han hecho mucho daño y deben ser eliminados.

Starscream no estaba dispuesto a ser eliminado, no por el máximo obstáculo que Cybertron había enfrentado en los últimos años para revitalizarse y recuperar sus funciones. No era solamente un odio personal el que lo hacía pensar en Optimus Prime como uno de los más grandes adversarios de la raza Cybertroniana, era aversión, desprecio por ese mecanoide de doble moral y sin criterio que prefería sacrificar a sus propios soldados, Cybertronianos, por el bien de una criatura inferior cuya lealtad era cuestionable.

El Seeker hizo una mueca, pero no pudo añadir ningún comentario más cuando tuvo que activar sus propulsores para esquivar el embate del líder Autobot. Optimus Prime cargó contra él con la misma fuerza y la misma velocidad que habría empleado contra Megatron. Starscream no soportaría detener un golpe de esa magnitud, mucho menos recibirlo. Sus propulsores lo ayudaron a echarse a un lado y aterrizar de pie sobre una cobija de lámina que se dobló bajo su peso.

Desde ahí disparó de nuevo. Dos, tres descargas de rayos láser que Optimus Prime difuminó en el aire con la ayuda de su hacha de energía, haciendo a Starscream maldecir en voz alta. Estaba quedándose sin ideas. Acercarse al líder Autobot era jugar un juego muy peligroso, donde únicamente él tenía la posibilidad de perder y de enfrentar un destino muy doloroso. Pero no tenía muchas más opciones que hacerlo.

Se hizo a un lado para evadir otro nuevo ataque del líder Autobot, que partió en dos una viga recostada, y desde la cima de un escombro Starscream volvió a dispararle, acertándole entre las uniones de la cadera y la cintura. El rugido que brotó del vocalizador del Autobot lo hizo sonreír con gusto.

Se había enfrentado por milenios a Megatron. Lo había sobrevivido, a veces había sido lo suficientemente osado como para dejarlo fuera de línea temporalmente y podía recordar todas y cada una de las veces que había estado a punto de derrotarlo cuando no lo tomaba por sorpresa en sus ataques traidores y de verdad se envolvían en una pelea de la que Starscream siempre era el que tenía mucho más que lamentar.

No podía temerle mucho más a Optimus Prime de lo que le temía a Megatron, pero Starscream lo hacía. De alguna manera lo hacía, sin saber entonces en dónde podía posicionar a Omega Supreme, que había muerto no pocos meses atrás a causa suya, o al centinela que acababa de eliminar junto a sus compañeros aéreos. ¿Dónde quedaba la batalla que acababa de librar para tomar Kalis o todas aquellas otras que Starscream había ganado tras rajarse la chispa con energon, dolor, cansancio y cientos de incontables pérdidas?

Optimus Prime no era cualquier adversario, pero tampoco esos otros tantos enemigos contra los que Starscream había peleado en el pasado lo eran.

El líder Autobot embistió nuevamente contra él, pero esta vez Starscream no solamente no se alejó después de esquivar el paso del hacha que estuvo a punto de cortarle un ala por la mitad, sino que aprovechó la cercanía de ambos cuerpos para golpear a Optimus Prime en la cara con un puñetazo. El golpe hizo trastabillar al Autobot y Starscream no perdió tiempo para volver a atacarlo. De una patada en las placas pectorales lo hizo alejarse y de otra más en la cara lo miró caer de espaldas sobre un amontonamiento de basura que se hundió bajo su peso, exhalando un suspiro de ceniza, chispas y humo.

Todo transcurría a máxima velocidad dentro del procesador de Starscream. De pronto el miedo había fue reemplazado por la arrogancia y no le importó mucho cuando el titán del símbolo Autobot se puso de pie con la mano izquierda transformada en un temible cañón, que aunque no parecía tan poderoso como el de Megatron, era capaz de generar un daño permanente donde quiera que acertara. Y acertó precisamente en una pierna del Comandante Aéreo.

Starscream gritó, llevándose las manos a su muslo izquierdo. El metal fue penetrado por un proyectil de grueso calibre que se llevó conductos vitales y placas de microcircuitos que el Seeker sintió salir como una explosión haciendo presión en la parte trasera de su pierna. El grito le salió directamente de la chispa vital, pero no fue suficiente para que el Autobot se detuviera. De un momento a otro Starscream lo tuvo sobre él. Un puñetazo en la cara bastó para que la consciencia pendiera de un hilo muy delgado.

No supo cómo terminó de espaldas sobre una gruesa viga que antes había sido el soporte de una torre de anuncios, ni distinguió con certeza qué era esa sombra negra, salpicada de chispas y ceniza, que se cernió sobre él y lo miró con dos ópticos brillantes y muy azules. Starscream reajustó las funciones de su procesador para despegar su visión de aquellas molestas ventanas que le indicaban lo que había sido dañado, y se espabiló justo en el momento en el que el hacha de energon cortó el aire con un siseo y se enterró en el lugar donde había estado su cabeza.

Un hoyo en el piso, entre la maraña de escombros que había a su izquierda, le ayudó a atorar el ala y darse la vuelta para escapar de un segundo intento de asesinato por parte de Optimus Prime. Después esquivó otro hachazo más cuando giró sobre sus piernas y el cañón del líder Autobot le rozó la cabina de piloto.

_Maldición._

Starscream se puso de pie pero tropezó, abatido por la velocidad que no había creído posible en un golpeador de suelo tan pesado como el Autobot, que acortó la distancia entre ambos y le hizo una fea marca en la mejilla cuando pasó el hacha demasiado cerca de su rostro. El Comandante Aéreo accionó su rifle derecho y lo alzó, disparando una cascada de proyectiles que dejó un camino desigual desde la pierna de Optimus Prime hasta su hombro izquierdo. El energon le salpicó en la cara y escurrió por su cabina, eyectado a presión desde las heridas del chasis de Prime.

Starscream no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que inició la pelea, pero sentía que habían sido horas. Sus reservas de refrigerante estaban por agotarse y sus sistemas de ventilación no podían trabajar en un medio tan hostil como lo era ese horno de radiación. Se fundiría por dentro si _respiraba_ aunque fuera un poco de todo ese vapor. Optimus Prime estaba furioso y no había nada que Starscream pudiera hacer para abandonar la lucha si Megatron aún no se dignaba a despertar.

Al voltear a verlo, lo encontró en el mismo lugar en el que había caído fuera de línea…

Un titán tendido en medio del infierno.

Esperando verlo reactivarse, presenciar ese momento único que era ver aquellos orbes de fuego recobrar la vida, Starscream estuvo a punto de morir por su descuido. El hacha de energon de Optimus Prime le rompió el vidrio de la cabina y no entró en su pecho porque sus piernas fueron lo suficientemente rápidas como para dejarle retroceder, pero eso le hizo caer sentado sobre una cama de alambres y cables que se le enredaron en los protectores de sus caderas.

El Autobot le dijo algo, pero él no lo escuchó. Había demasiado ruido a su alrededor como para distinguir cualquier cosa que la sosa voz de su enemigo tuviera que decir. Starscream movió las piernas y pudo acuclillarse justo en el momento en el que escuchó los mecanismos motrices de Optimus Prime activarse y el filo del hacha le acarició la nariz una vez más. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba contra el líder Autobot, pero si era la primera vez que el destello de esos ópticos azules le indicaban que Optimus Prime de verdad lo quería muerto.

Starscream se levantó de un salto y alcanzó a asestar una patada en la cara del Autobot segundos antes de que éste lo tomara de la pierna y lo arrojara de espaldas contra el cuerpo calcinado de lo que en mejores tiempos había sido una fémina. De ahí en adelante ambos siguieron el mismo patrón de pelea por varios segundos más hasta que Starscream encontró el soporte perfecto para esquivar un puñetazo que pudo haberle arrancado la cabeza y se arrojó furiosamente sobre el enorme Autobot.

Le empujó las placas pectorales con las manos, usando toda su fuerza hasta que las piernas de Optimus Prime cedieron y cayó de espaldas sobre una placa de metal a medio fundir. Si bien Starscream era un Seeker, no era débil. Un Seeker jamás sería débil. Eran los elementos predilectos del aire, soldados de élite, creados para asesinar con presteza, para buscar con eficiencia, para hacer lo que nadie más podía porque no podían combinar la elegancia, la agilidad y la belleza con la letalidad tan certera que ellos habían hecho suyas. Sobre todo Starscream, el Comandante Aéreo, que había probado que podía enfrentarse contra cualquiera y siempre salir victorioso.

Cayó sobre el pecho de Optimus Prime y desde ahí comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños, resistiendo con los dientes apretados la presión de las enormes manos azules que se le encajaron en los brazos y comenzaron a separarle las junturas de los hombros. Logró reventarle un óptico al líder Autobot y también destrozarle media máscara de combate para el momento en el que éste le tironeó de un ala y la desligó, con un feo chasquido, de las junturas de su espalda.

Starscream sabía soportar el dolor, era algo a lo que había aprendido a acostumbrarse desde el momento en el que conoció a Megatron.

Megatron y la guerra lo habían entrenado muy bien para no sucumbir ante el primer disparo, el primer golpe y mucho menos el primer tropiezo. No importaba lo que fuera, su programación le obligaba a levantarse de nuevo y a soportarlo todo. Era así de poderoso, también arrogante y soberbio. Era así como Megatron le exigía que fuera y él se exigía a sí mismo lograrlo.

Pero la sensibilidad de sus alas era una debilidad que, aun después de tantos años de guerra, Starscream todavía no podía controlar.

Le dolió. Le dolió como nunca y sólo cedió un poco, muy poco, cuando la agonía que brotó como una fuente de ácido desde los nacimientos de las junturas de su espalda le paralizó las manos y le hizo gruñir de furia. Y sólo eso bastó para que Optimus Prime invirtiera los papeles. Las manos que Starscream sentía comprimirle los hombros hicieron un movimiento muy rápido y el orden de los factores se alteró en sus posiciones.

-Quítate de encima. ¡Aléjate de mí, estúpida chatarra atrevida! – rugió cuando Optimus Prime lo aplastó bruscamente contra el piso, usando su enorme estatura y fuerza para someterlo. El hacha de energon quedó peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, pero eso no bastó para apaciguar su ira. - ¡Quítate! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Voy a matarte, maldito Autobot!

-Intenté por todos los medios razonar con ustedes, Starscream – la seria y fría voz del Autobot sonó con un timbre extraño debido a las abolladuras de su máscara de combate – pero es imposible.

Starscream se rio, no supo si de nerviosismo o de gracia. La mano que le apretó los tubos del cuello le distorsionó la voz. - Eres un pusilánime, Prime – masculló, sin dejar de forcejear pese a que su fuerza estaba siendo neutralizada por la superioridad física del Autobot.

Optimus Prime levantó el hacha sobre su cabeza. Starscream sabía en dónde pretendía clavarla. -¿Esas son tus últimas palabras, Starscream?

-¡No! No, e-espera – gritó el Seeker, por debajo flexionando sus piernas muy lentamente. – ¡No! No sigas… E-esto no tiene por qué terminar así…

Los ópticos del Autobot se ensombrecieron. – Me temo que no hay otra salida. Primus me perdone, pero sobre todo ruego para que te perdone a ti.

_Al diablo con Primus._

Starscream no necesitaba la piedad de un dios que era mayormente Autobot.

Sólo necesitaba flexionar sus piernas, poner sus propulsores contra la cadera del líder Autobot y encenderlos a máxima potencia segundos antes de que el hacha de energon comenzara a caer contra su cabeza, y eso hizo. El golpe del arma no le destrozó el procesador central, como Optimus Prime planeaba, pero Starscream gritó por segunda ocasión en esa pelea cuando la mitad de su escape izquierdo fue mutilada y salió disparada en cualquier dirección, lejos de su cuerpo.

Y en medio de la estática que procesaron muchos de sus sistemas, escuchó un golpe que no le dolió a él y el peso del líder Autobot se esfumó como por arte de magia.

En su lugar apareció la figura de Megatron. La frialdad de dos ópticos azules reemplazada por una sensación de calma y al mismo tiempo fiereza refulgiendo como dos llamaradas desde los ópticos agrietados del líder Decepticon._ Su_ líder. Starscream tomó la mano que se extendió hacia él, no sabiendo si reclamarle a Megatron el haber interrumpido su pelea o burlarse de él a manera de agradecimiento.

-Levántate, cerebro de chatarra – masculló Megatron, jaloneándolo hacia arriba como si el fuselaje de Starscream estuviera compuesto por aire y no por capas de metal cybertroniano.

El Seeker evitó sisear de dolor para no recibir ninguna remarca ácida en su contra y en su lugar sonrió. – Qué bien te ves. Tan sofisticado y pulcro como siempre, _querido_ líder – eligió burlarse, recordando la presencia de Optimus Prime cuando un sonido mecánico les indicó que el Autobot se había puesto de pie y les apuntaba con su mano izquierda convertida en un arma.

Starscream también le apuntó con sus rifles. Y fue entonces cuando una serie de sonidos lejanos, surgiendo de entre los burbujeos del metal y el crepitar del fuego, hizo a ambos Decepticons mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que estaban siendo rodeados. Decenas de Autobots se acercaban desde todos lados, con sus armas en alto, sus hidráulicos hundiéndose pesadamente en el suelo y unas ansias inauditas por destrozar a los únicos dos Decepticons que encontrarían esa noche para vengar a todas las vidas perdidas en Kalis.

El Seeker no pudo decir con precisión cuántos enemigos eran, pero la cantidad, a juzgar por lo que podía ver entre tanta basura y tantas montañas de chatarra, era suficiente para que él y Megatron fueran capturados o asesinados sin importar cuánto pelearan para evitarlo.

-Ríndete, Megatron – dijo Optimus Prime. – Están rodeados.

-¿Rendirme, Prime? Para mí rendirse no es una opción – contestó Megatron con el mismo tono tajante que usaba para decirle a Starscream que era un idiota.

Como volvería a decirle a su Segundo al Mando en ese momento, porque Starscream notaba cada vez más y más actividad a su alrededor y estaba poniéndose nervioso. Aquellos puntos borroneados por el vapor se hacían cada vez más gruesos y grandes, dando forma a varios cientos de figuras Cybertronianas que iban hacia ellos dotadas de fríos ópticos azules y luminosos rifles de energía.

-Debemos retirarnos, Megatron – murmuró, interrumpiendo el próximo comentario que su líder estaba por hacer.

Megatron lo miró casi con desprecio. – No digas ridiculeces, Starscream…

-Hay cientos de ellos – dijo Starscream con rapidez, mirando de reojo a Optimus Prime reajustar el nivel de energía en su arma. – Debemos irnos.

-No irán a ninguna parte, Decepticons.

-No, Prime, siempre tengo energía para…

Starscream echó otro vistazo a su alrededor y sacudió la cabeza. - ¡Debemos irnos ahora!

-¡No! – rugió Megatron.

Pero el Comandante Aéreo no se dio por vencido y aprovechó la vulnerabilidad del estado físico de su líder para empujarlo. - ¡Acabarán con nosotros si nos quedamos! – le gritó, justo en el momento en el que reactivó sus armas con la idea de dispararle y neutralizarlo, pero el tronido que retumbó en sus sistemas auditivos no fue producto de sus propios rifles. - ¡Yaaaghh!

Un grueso rayo de energía entró por su costado y causó estragos inmediatos en sus componentes internos. El calor derritió su exoesqueleto y cercenó muchas de sus líneas vitales, componentes y placas de microcircuitos. Starscream cayó sobre su rodilla derecha, a los pies de Megatron, hundiéndose en un charco de combustible hirviente al mismo tiempo que la energía que tenía lista en la cámara de eyección de su rifle izquierdo se disparó no contra el líder Decepticon, sino contra Optimus Prime.

-Argh… Maldito… Maldito – gruñó con la boca llena de energon y la mano presionando su costado mientras hacía vanos esfuerzos por levantarse.

Pero cada que lograba llegar arriba volvía a caer en el charco, en el que se habría hundido por completo de no ser por la mano que lo sostuvo bruscamente de un brazo y lo hizo mantenerse de pie. Megatron lo sacudió. – ¡Eres un estúpido, Starscream! – le dijo con la voz más severa y molesta que Starscream le había escuchado jamás.

-El maldito me disparó… É-él… ¡Argh! Todo es tu culpa – siseó el Seeker, mirando el cuerpo convulso de Optimus Prime, a quien el rayo nulificador había acertado en la cabeza y sacó de combate efectivamente. Quiso reírse a pesar de su dolor, pero la mueca de Megatron era demasiado aterradora como para dejar escapar cualquier sonido de su vocalizador. - ¿Q-qué vas a hacer?

Megatron lo miró durante largos segundos que a Starscream se le antojaron una eternidad. Después, los ópticos severos del líder Decepticon se alzaron y su mueca agria se transformó en una máscara de desprecio al mirar la cantidad de Transformers que los rodeaban. Los primeros Autobots que arribaron a la escena lo hicieron gritando y apuntando frenéticamente con sus armas.

-Debería arrancarte la cabeza aquí mismo, Starscream… - dijo tan serio que era imposible saber si estaba furioso o quizás preocupado. Starscream no quiso averiguarlo. - Larguémonos de aquí, bufón. ¿Puedes volar?

Starscream asintió. – Creo que sí – murmuró, brincando de sorpresa cuando un disparo pasó rozando sus alas y un grito les ordenó detenerse.

Afortunadamente sus propulsores funcionaban y no fue problema para él encenderlos. Cuando Megatron se elevó, Starscream lo hizo detrás de él, sintiendo verdadero alivio por abandonar finalmente esa ciudad.

Voló a un costado de su líder, adolorido y en silencio, mientras su combustible se fugaba por su costado y por la herida de su pierna. No sabía qué tantos conductos habían logrado sellarse gracias a sus sistemas reparadores y cuáles de sus componentes vitales habían cesado por completo su funcionalidad, pero el hecho de que pudiera continuar en línea era un alivio. La pequeña ventana de conteo que anunciaba la activación al estasis de emergencia parpadeaba con números amarillos y Starscream conservaba la esperanza de que le permitiría llegar a tiempo a Tyrest para recibir reparaciones de emergencia.

-Estás muy lento, Starscream – la voz de Megatron lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo elevarse un poco más.

En algún momento del camino había comenzado a descender.

-Argh… ¿Qué quieres que haga? Fui herido dos veces en menos de un breem. Todo gracias a ti.

Megatron miró de reojo a su Segundo al Mando, quien respuesta fingió mirar el suelo, distrayéndose con los restos ardientes de Kalis.

No podía despegar sus ópticos de las inmensas montañas de escombros, de los cuerpos semiderretidos, de la basura y la chatarra que se amontonaba en hoyos, mesetas o enredaderas donde quiera que miraba. Había sido una gran pérdida, y no precisamente por la cantidad de vidas que habían muerto esa noche, sino por la cantidad de combustible vital que le había sido arrebatado a Cybertron, esfumando las esperanzas de retornar en un futuro cercano para recuperar todo lo que habían dejado atrás durante tantos años.

-Estoy harto de escucharte repartir culpas, bufón. Fuiste herido porque eres un estúpido – concluyó Megatron, con una sinceridad dolorosa.

Starscream hubiera deseado tener la energía suficiente para dispararle, verlo caer y convulsionarse como lo había hecho Optimus Prime no pocos segundos atrás. - ¡Vaya que lo soy! Por primera vez no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, _líder_. Si no hubiera evitado que Prime te volara la maldita cabeza, mi funcionamiento sería óptimo en estos momentos.

Megatron hizo un sonido que reverberó desde su maquinaria interna. - ¿Llamas _ayudar_ a eso que hiciste, tonto? Lo único que miré al reactivarme fue a ti, debajo de Prime, rogando y llorando por tu vida, como siempre. Eres patético.

Starscream se detuvo en seco y se mantuvo flotando en el aire. El cambio de posición llevó al energon a escurrirle nuevamente las piernas. -¡Estaba llevando a cabo mi maldito plan, cerebro de chatarra! Un plan que no tendría que haber hecho si tú hubieras durado un poco más en tu maldita pelea. Pero ni para eso sir-… -

El Seeker se interrumpió con urgencia, intentando huir en cualquier dirección cuando el rostro de Megatron se ensombreció y su poderosa estructura física acortó de un rápido movimiento la distancia entre ambos. La mano del líder Decepticon se cerró alrededor del brazo de Starscream, y las súplicas y las disculpas brotaron instantáneamente de su vocalizador, pero su sorpresa fue más poderosa que su miedo, cuando en vez de causarle dolor, Megatron se inclinó un poco, se pasó el delgado brazo de Starscream por detrás de la cabeza y le sirvió de apoyo para estabilizar su vuelo.

-Esto todavía no termina, bufón.

-M-me… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – balbuceó el Seeker, mirándolo con ópticos grandes.

Megatron sonrió siniestramente. – Si permito que continúes con tu ineptitud no lograrás llegar a Tyrest vivo.

-Starscream frunció el ceño. - ¿Desde cuándo te ha importado si logro o no llegar a algún sitio a salvo?

-Nunca –. Megatron reemprendió el vuelo, activando sus propulsores como si su energía no fuera tan escasa como la de Starscream. – Pero esta vez debo asegurarme de que seas castigado como mereces.

…

…

**_Fin_**

* * *

**N/A**: Muchas gracias por haber leído, si tienen alguna opinión, comentario, crítica constructiva, adelante, soy toda ojos.

Y jamás se me olvidará agradecer a mi socia **Taipan Kiryu** por sus ideas, las buenísimas pláticas que tenemos y por ayudarme en la edición de ésta y de muchas otras mis otras historias. Te mereces una rosquilla gigante** :)**


End file.
